RangeMan Reborn
by DimariS
Summary: Sequel to Combat. Ranger and Stephanie begin their honeymoon and reorganize RangeMan. Relationship adjustments, company change challenges and scary skips abound? Babe. Somewhat unkind to Morelli. Angsty in spots. Please read/review.
1. Chapter 1

**RangeMan Reborn**

**By**

**DimariS**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Ranger stood holding Stephanie in his arms as they watched the Statue of Liberty recede from view. Together, hand in hand, they were conducted to their stateroom on the ocean liner. When they opened the door to the large suite-like room, they both gasped. It was covered in roses and orchids. When Stephanie began looking at the accompanying cards, she recognized only one of the names. Turning to Ranger with a quizzical look she asked, "Who are these people, Carlos?"

He raised his head and frowned. "I know them, but I don't understand why they did this." Pacing in deep thought with a look of escalating fury Ranger flipped open his cell phone. "I need Hector and Woody for backup ASAP. Put them on the chopper with all their gear. I'll advise the Captain and make arrangements for their stay; schedule around them until we get back!" As he closed his cell, he grabbed Stephanie's hand and pulled her from the room.

The open air on the deck was getting colder. It was mid-September after all. With his arms around his new wife Ranger apologized for the change in plans. "Babe, I'm so sorry but we're going to need bodyguards for our honeymoon. Those flowers were from Alexander Ramos, two New York mob bosses, one leader of a Colombian drug cartel, the new head of the Mexican cartel we fought on my last mission, and the CIA." Stephanie felt dizzy and her legs weakened as she tried to grasp what Carlos had just told her as he continued, "The names on the cards are aliases used by all of those people. They were addressed to aliases I have used when I dealt with them. In the case of the CIA, it was one of my code names."

Stephanie looked at him with tears in her eyes and whispered, "Why?"

"Babe, I've often told you I have a lot of enemies. Because of the media attention on our wedding, they now know of your importance in my life and where we are. The flowers are probably all bugged and there may be other devices or people on board. We need protection from them. Please go with me to see the Captain. I'm going to have to explain things fully to him." Taking his arm, Stephanie just nodded as they walked toward the bridge.

Stephanie looked up at Carlos realizing he was in "Ranger" mode now and asked, "Do you really believe Alexander Ramos means to harm us?"

Shaking his head, Ranger responded, "No, in his case my guess is he is trying to warn us. I need to look at his card more closely."

The Captain greeted Mr. and Mrs. Manoso and invited them to his cabin. When they were seated, Ranger began, "Captain, I cannot tell you how much it pains me to have to ask for your assistance, but we have a very serious situation to handle."

"Since I was twenty until yesterday I have been employed by the U.S. Government in various capacities in the Army, Army Rangers, Special Forces and Special Operations. Most of my latest assignments are classified. During my service I made several enemies, and due to the media exposure those enemies now know about Stephanie and our location. This is one of the reasons I selected this specific cruise for our honeymoon. When I investigated your company and this cruise, I learned that as this is a 'celebrity cruise' additional security would be on board.

"I own a security business; all of my employees are experienced with electronic surveillance, enforcement and personal security. Most of them served with me in the Rangers and beyond. We have asked two of them with the necessary equipment to meet this ship by helicopter as soon as possible.

"We were alerted to this problem by the large amount of flowers in our stateroom. The cards were addressed in such a way that I knew they were sent from some very bad people I have, shall we say, disappointed over the years. I suspect that the flowers are bugged; but I don't know if there are people or devices on board. For the safety of all concerned, we need to ascertain if there are and neutralize the threat. Can you help us by providing quarters for the two bodyguards and giving us clearance to search areas of the ship?"

The Captain blew out a breath and frowned at Ranger. "Mr. Manoso, we do a form of background check on our passengers through Interpol and U. S. Customs. Therefore, I know some of your history. Customs assured me that you have one of the highest security clearances the government provides. Based on that, I and my staff will certainly cooperate with you in every way. Let me check on cabin availability. I presume you would want your bodyguards as close to your stateroom as possible." As they rose from their seats, Ranger nodded and shook the Captain's hand.

"Sir, I appreciate your cooperation. I would ask, however, that this matter be kept in strictest confidence, divulging only what is absolutely necessary to your senior staff members. I would also appreciate being informed of who that might be." Handing the Captain his card, Ranger said to him, "This is my personal cell phone number. If I am not immediately available, please feel free to advise Mrs. Manoso of any new developments."

The captain called his first mate to get the information requested as Ranger turned away to answer his cell. Speaking softly for a few minutes and disconnecting, he turned to the captain asking, "Could you direct us to the helipad? My men are five minutes out." Nodding the captain ushered them out of his cabin and led the way.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Ranger, Stephanie and the captain arrived just as the helicopter prepared to land. When it did Tank, Lester, Hector and Woody exited and strode across the pad carrying cases and duffels. The captain took in some air and watched them wide-eyed. Stephanie patted his arm and said softly, "Captain, please don't be alarmed. These men are certainly intimidating; but I can assure you they are not only skilled professionals but very caring individuals once you get to know them."

The captain turned to Stephanie. "Mrs. Manoso…"

Immediately, Steph interrupted him with a smile. "Please call me Stephanie or Steph. I think we are going to be working together for a while."

"Stephanie, under those circumstances, my name is Captain Marc Thomas. Feel free to call me either Captain Marc or Captain Thomas. Unfortunately, while on board, the title 'captain' is necessary; on shore, though, Marc would be fine.

"I was wondering, Stephanie, how many of those men will be staying as bodyguards for you and Mr. Manoso?"

"Captain Thomas, it's my understanding that Hector, the shorter Hispanic man, and Woody, the tall blond man, are the ones who will be staying on board. Hector is a computer and electronics expert while Woody excels in explosives and surveillance. My husband is trying to cover all possibilities."

Ranger and his men approached the captain with Ranger performing the introductions. They repaired to the Officers' Mess to discuss the next steps.

Taking the floor, Ranger asked the captain if he was able to find facilities for his men. Captain Thomas said that there was a small stateroom down the hall from where he and his wife were staying. He also said that they would be provided anything they needed either from the kitchens or ship's stores. Just let their steward know.

"I want to thank you, Captain Thomas, for handling this so quickly. Now, Lester, go with Hector and Woody to our stateroom and check it for bugs of all types and explosives. My gut tells me you will probably find both. Tank, I need you and the captain to go over the passenger manifests. If anyone is on board, and I suspect they are, the assumed name and description are going to have to be checked. Captain, do you take fingerprints when the passengers register for the cruise? I know you didn't with me."

"No, Mr. Manoso…"

"Please call me Ranger. I think we need to collect them. You might want to tell the passengers that it is a new security measure required by your home office. You might also tell that the men in black uniforms are from a security firm hired for that purpose. Would that work?"

"Yes, Ranger, I think so, but most of the passengers on this cruise you will recognize by sight. Since they are well known they may have experienced the extensive security you propose, although I suspect you may meet with some ego issues. Also, I will need to contact my company's president and let him know what's going on."

"Captain, do you have a secure satellite phone for that purpose"?

"Yes, I do. Do you have someone the president can contact regarding your bona fides?"

"Here is the number where he can get any information he requires – that is not classified.

"Now, sir, my bride and I are on our honeymoon. Is there somewhere we can have some privacy?"

Grinning, the captain escorted them to the Imperial Suite placing a security guard outside the door. He wished them well and handed them a menu saying, "Please order anything you wish. When you're available, I would like to invite you both to dine at my table. I look forward to seeing the lovely Stephanie in the Dining Salon as often as possible."

As the door closed behind the captain, Ranger called Tank to let him know where they were located, listened to his report, and told him they were offline until he and Lester left the ship. Then, smiling at his new wife, he pulled her into his arms for a deep, loving kiss.

Stephanie tangled her fingers in his hair removing the leather tie from his ponytail. Quietly she spoke. "Mr. Manoso?"

Carlos responded just as softly, "Mrs. Manoso, are you okay with this? I'm can't tell you how sorry I am that all this has happened."

Stephanie smiled up at him looking into his dark eyes. "Carlos, I'm not 'okay' that some damn bastards want to put us through all of this…something we have both wanted for so long. I am 'okay' that you are mine and I am yours officially. Together and with our friends we will punish them for what they've done. I want to punish them so severely and publicly that no one ever again dares to hurt us, our friends or our family." With a flirtatious grin she asked, "Now, can we get on with the 'family' part. I think we're terribly overdressed. Don't you?"

Almost before Stephanie finished speaking their clothes vanished. Carlos lifted her into his arms and gently placed her on the bed. He kissed every inch of her body then sitting in a lotus position he pulled her onto his lap. Stephanie wrapped her legs around his waist as he raised her then entered her with great tenderness. They began to rock in slow, ancient rhythms. Kissing and murmuring, the couple reached shuddering heights of passion. Still joined they relaxed into each other caressing their bodies and whispering their desires.

Just then Ranger's cell rang. Both Carlos and Stephanie glared at the phone and said, "Well, shit!"

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Report," Ranger growled into the phone. He put it on speaker while he and Stephanie disengaged and dressed themselves.

"Sorry for the interruption, Boss, but Lester and I are going to have to get gone ASAP. There was an attempted robbery at Barton's Jewelers. On top of that we're losing the light for the return flight."

"Explain what we know, Tank."

"Yes, sir, every flower arrangement with the exception of Ramos' and the CIA's were bugged. One C4 frag bomb was found in the cabin. It's been disarmed. We're checking the exterior walls, stairwells and your luggage now. Sylvio is running searches on the passenger manifests as fast as he can. He's also running the crew and staff members. We sure wish Bombshell was back there to help out. We need her instincts on this."

Stephanie motioned to Ranger that she was okay with helping. He raised his eyebrows at her and mouthed "Are you sure?" She nodded in response.

Ranger turned back to the phone. "Tank, Steph and I promised each other that we wouldn't work while we were on our honeymoon; but I guess we have no choice. She says she is willing to help Sylvio with the searches so get two laptops with secure satellite uplinks out to us. Tell Sylvio to assign whoever he needs to help him, but they have to have the necessary clearance. I don't want this discussed in the office common areas, outside the office or with anyone other than the core team. Just a minute, Tank, Steph has something to say. Go ahead, Babe."

"I know he doesn't have clearance, but maybe we could start the process on Randy Briggs. He would be a good addition to the company and you know his computer skills are second to none. Until he is cleared maybe he could sign a confidentiality agreement or something. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea, Babe. Do you think he would go for it?"

"He might, Carlos. If you can give me some idea of what you would offer him, I can give him a call and ask."

"Tank, check with Sylvio but I'm thinking $60,000 to start including an apartment on four with the usual benefits. He's going to need some training, which can be adapted to his physical condition. Call me back quick with Sylvio's input so Steph can call him."

Steph shook her head and thought, '_Damn, I hope he likes black!'_

Ranger chuckled, "Me, too, Babe." She could hear Tank snickering on the telephone.

Sighing and looking at her husband she asked in a disgusted voice, "Crap, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Carlos, what is a celebrity cruise?"

"Babe, some ships only carry well known celebrities to a single destination. This ship is going to Nice in the south of France."

Stephanie squealed, "We're going to France!?"

Carlos opened his arms. "Yeah, Babe, sit and I'll tell you all about it. I wanted a leisurely honeymoon so a short cruise to Europe was my first thought. I've always wanted to take you to Italy because of your heritage. While doing research I found this cruise to Nice so I leased a villa in Provence and one in Tuscany. Are you familiar with these areas?"

"Well, isn't Provence known for lavender and wine and Tuscany for olives and wine? Isn't Nice on the Mediterranean?"

"Absolutely, brochures with maps and pictures of all three areas as well as the villas where we'll be staying are in my luggage. I leased a car so we can explore some of the spots we're interested in; I know how you love to explore." Carlos looked at his wife, his eyes twinkling in merriment.

Stephanie grinned at her new husband and began to count on her fingers. "So, basically, we are on a secure ship traveling with celebrities heading for the south of France where we'll stay in big houses enjoying olives, lavender and lots of wine." With the mention of food her stomach began to rumble.

Reaching for the menu, Ranger shook his head, chuckling. "Got it in one, Babe. Now, how about we feed the beast. Do you want to go out or stay in?"

"Stay in. There are still so many things I want to do to you." With a sly smile she whispered, "Be sure and order lots of dessert with whipped cream."

Ranger shifted uncomfortably beneath her, nipped her ear lobe while murmuring, "Your wish is my command, _mi esposa_."

Stephanie replied, "While we are on this honeymoon, _mi esposo_, I want you to teach me Spanish so I can understand what you say to me in bed."

"Again, you're wish is my…dammit!" Ranger's cell started ringing. Flipping it open he growled, "Talk." Stephanie could barely hear Tank's voice.

"Rangeman, maybe after this is all over you and Bombshell can take a real honeymoon. Anyway, I talked to Sylvio who agreed with your offer to Briggs, but he suggested that you review his progress in thirty days and, if warranted, raise him to $75,000. Also, Sylvio said after he got the manifests he concentrated his searches on the crew, staff and security personnel. There's this Spaniard the CIA identified as a high level assassin with a ninety percent kill rate. He's known by the name 'Humo." You know him?"

"Yeah, 'Humo' means 'smoke' in English. He's called that because he's able to assume different disguises and access almost anywhere unseen. He doesn't like me much since I'm the one who caused the ten percent failure rate. What name is he traveling under?"

"The name on the security personnel list is Pedro Canto. Boss, doesn't 'canto' mean sing?"

"Yes, he sings after he kills. Look, Tank, he's a crazy, dangerous bastard with allies everywhere. Get back to the Agency and have them send the latest data on him to the laptop you're sending me. Also, see if they have any hard intel on a suspected target. I'll also need a list of his known employers."

"Okay, Boss, Woody already has some additional armament for you and Stephanie, including the new vests. Watch your backs; this guy sounds seriously off. We'll get this stuff to you as soon as we can, probably by a Navy cruiser. The Agency wants you to have whatever you need, especially now that they know who some of the other passengers are. Damn, it's a 'Who's Who in the entertainment world' list. The General agreed and expedited the cruiser."

"I appreciate it, Tank. We're going to keep our heads down in this suite for a while. Also, I'll call Woody to find out the name of the security guard the captain just posted at our door. I'll update Hector and Woody."

Disconnecting and hitting speed dial, Ranger told Woody to grab Hector and come to their stateroom ASAP, check out the name tag on the guard posted outside their door and not to alert him in any way. Stephanie stared at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Babe, while Hector is here could you do your makeup magic on his tattoo? I don't need him to scare the natives right now."

"Sure, Carlos, do you think we're in so much danger that Woody and Hector should be closer to us or in our stateroom?" Stephanie was really worried and biting her lip.

Walking to her and taking her in his arms he murmured, "Take it easy, _querida_, let's wait and see what Hector and Woody have to report when they get here. They will be bringing us more weapons and vests that are thinner and stronger. We will need to wear them when we walk around the ship. Tank said that the materiel he's sending will come by Navy cruiser in a few hours."

Hearing a knock on the door Ranger walked over to it with his hand moving to the gun at the small of his back. He opened it and standing in the doorway was a man in a security guard uniform. He could hear Stephanie saying under her breath, "Oh, dear God, please don't let it be him."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Characters belong to J. Evanovich. Not used for my profit/gain.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

In an instant Ranger assessed the man in front of him. Although he did not know the face and there was no name tag on the uniform, El Humo gave himself away with his tense body language and the knife in his left hand. Reacting, Ranger grabbed the man's left wrist, jerking him forward and lashing out with a hard side kick straight to his face. The sounds of bones breaking, El Humo screaming and a knife clattering to the floor greeted Hector and Woody as they rounded the corner from the hallway. As Woody and Hector lunged for the erstwhile security guard, Ranger turned to Stephanie, pulling her to him and drawing his gun. When Ranger completed the turn, his men were on the ground and El Humo was gone.

Woody's stunned voice came from the entry way floor. "Boss, what happened? I thought we had him."

Ranger's said with disgust, "Now you know why he's called 'smoke.' Obviously, he slid out from under the pile of bodies and escaped in the confusion so now we need to search the ship. I hit him hard in the face. He probably has several broken bones like cheek, jaw and nose. More than likely his next disguise will allow him to cover almost all of his face. Start your search and I'll find out from the bursar which cabin is assigned to 'Pedro Canto'."

Stephanie was shaking in Ranger's arms. "Carlos, how could he have taken that much punishment then vanished so quickly? I heard his bones break!"

Opening his cell Ranger continued to massage Steph's neck and whisper in her ear, "_Calmate, amante_. Woody and Hector will find him. I won't let him harm you."

Wrapping her arms around his waist she waited until he finished the phone call then pulled her head back to look into his eyes. "Carlos, I don't want to be harmed, but I don't want him to harm you either. What does it take to get this man? Could you use me as bait to draw him out? Would that work?"

"Babe, we will find him. I will interrogate him and then eliminate him. You know this is what I do. This is why Morelli always called me a killer. There are times when the threat has to be removed permanently. If we need to use you as bait, we will; but I don't think it's going to be necessary. His injuries will make it too hard for him to hide."

Gazing up at her husband she said, "This is one of those 'morally right, legally gray' times, isn't it?"

Ranger chuckled, squeezing her to his chest. "Yes, it is, _mi tigre hermosa_. I do love you."

They both froze at another knock on the door. Ranger drew his gun and holding it against his leg opened the door. Their steward paled at the sight of the gun and stuttered out, "Mr. Manoso, your dinner is here." As Ranger motioned the man and cart inside, he heard his lovely wife moan with pleasure. Feeding Stephanie was always a painful experience.

Following a wonderful meal with strawberry shortcake for dessert accompanied by a lot of whipped cream, Hector and Woody reported in regarding the outcome of their search. Ranger told them to meet them at Canto's cabin.

Ranger picked the lock and motioned everyone through the door. The group began a thorough search of the room. When Stephanie held up some black fuzzy material, she caught Ranger's eye with a questioning look. Turning to Hector and Woody he ordered, "Describe any passengers who seemed to be traveling alone." Both men thought for a few moments and Hector said he had seen a teenage boy but thought earlier he had been with a couple, probably his parents. Woody mentioned a Muslim woman he had seen not far from where they stood.

His head snapping around to look at Woody, Ranger asked, "You knew she was Muslim because…?"

Woody replied, "She wore one of those black long dresses with a scarf across her face."

"It's called a burka. That was El Humo. First, he was able to completely cover his face. Second, Muslim women are never allowed to travel alone. Their religion forbids it. Let's go."

Fanning out in three directions from the cabin door, they began to search for who they believed to be the disguised assassin. As Ranger and Stephanie walked out on deck, she nodded slightly to her right. There, standing against the rail while looking out to sea, stood a black-clad woman with her hands inside the sleeves of the burka. Ranger crouched down and slipped a knife from his boot. As he edged toward the woman, he noticed Stephanie inching forward with a stun gun in her hand. With a small headshake he motioned her back. She frowned at him and shook her head. Ranger sighed, stood and pinned the woman against the railing, pulled her head back and placed the knife to her throat.

Stephanie pulled the covering off "her" face and bit out, "Man, you're one ugly woman!"

"Humo." Ranger snarled in the man's ear, "Tell me who put the contract out on me. Who are you working for? We found the bugs, We found the bomb. Now, we've found you. Tell me what I want to know and I might let you live."

"You know, Ranger, or should I say 'Carlos,' I have no idea who all the members of the group are that hired me to kill you and your bride. Your 'I want to see Ranger dead' club is quite sizeable. The fact is that should I fail another will be right behind me. The contract on you both is twenty-five million U.S. I'm sure the line of applicants is miles long. I will give you something though - the Mexicans hate you more than the Colombians. Didn't think that was possible."

Suddenly, the man pushed back hard against Ranger, pulled a straight-edged razor from his sleeve and, whirling toward Stephanie, slashed at her throat shouting, "I will kill your woman!"

With a quiet, "I'll see you in hell first." Ranger shouldered Stephanie out of the way, jerked El Humo's head back, slit his throat and tossed him over the railing. Reaching for Steph, Ranger began to check her for any injuries while asking, "Querida, are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

Stephanie put her arms around his neck and pressed him into a tight hug. "No, Carlos, I'm physically fine, but watching someone die like that is upsetting even if it was necessary. Can we go to whichever stateroom we're supposed to use and hold each other for the rest of the night? I'd like to erase the memory of that man's face."

Tossing his knife and the razor overboard Ranger gathered her into an embrace then walked inside.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Stephanie awoke with a smile, a full-body stretch then a grimace. Unfortunately she couldn't lick her husband's beautiful body like a popsicle because her bladder was screaming for relief. Inching out of his arms and shuffling to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and tried not to shriek. She was covered with gifts from Carlos – love bites. Guess swimming wasn't on the agenda for the day. After doing her business she raced out the bathroom door and launched herself onto the bed. Straddling her husband's muscled chest and holding his arms she huffed, "Look what you did to me! Now, I can't go swimming. I can't wear a gown to the Captain's table. You are in so much trouble, Ricardo Carlos Manoso!"

Rolling her on her back and holding her down with his weight, Carlos grinned as he nuzzled her neck. "I guess, amante, we will just have to stay inside and find something to do. How do you feel about Scrabble?" As he attacked her neck, he mumbled "I think 'nibble' sounds like more fun."

With a groan Steph panted, "Okay, husband, trouble can wait." As soon as she closed her mouth her stomach let out a mighty roar.

Ranger threw his head back in laughter, reached for his cell phone and, grinning, said, "Whatever we do, Babe, sounds like it needs to start with food. What do you want for brunch?"

"I want a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon and lots of syrup. Of course, coffee and cream are a given."

Shaking his head in amazement, he nodded. "Your wish is my command, madame."

They were dressed and waiting for the steward when Ranger's phone vibrated. Putting it on speaker, Ranger answered with his normal, "Yo."

Tank began to report. "Boss, glad to hear you took out the assassin. Anything we need to clean up?"

Ranger's voice was matter of fact. "No, the sharks took care of it."

Tank continued, "Steph, have you had a chance to call Briggs yet? Sylvio really needs his help. Just because you got rid of the first killer doesn't mean there won't be more especially with a contract of twenty-five mil. We're going to have to do a lot of research everywhere you guys go on your honeymoon."

Stephanie responded with a frown, "No, Tank, I haven't called him yet. I was planning on doing it after we eat."

"Okay, and Boss, the Agency is providing us with a lot of current intel on the Colombian and Mexican cartels as well as the latest on the New York dons. When we get some of this stuff sorted through, we're going to need a conference call. Oh, and by the way, all the items you asked for is coming to you now by cruiser. They sailed about an hour ago."

"All right, Tank," Ranger interrupted. "El Humo mentioned something about the Mexicans hating me more than the Colombians. Contact the Agency with that information and have them do an in-depth search on the new head of the cartel who replaced the guy we took out. The steward is here with our meal. If I don't let him in, Steph is going to faint from hunger. Amante, what have I told you about sticking your tongue out at me?"

Stephanie grinned up at him. "I don't remember. Bye, Tank."

"Rangeman, I thought you knew better than to get between Bombshell and her food. By the way, Steph, Lula says 'Hi' and she wants all the details when you get back. What do you suppose she means by that? Email us when the Navy delivers." Then he was gone.

Ranger ushered the steward into the room. While the man set out their meal with shaking hands, Carlos escorted Stephanie to the table using his most genteel manners. As soon as the steward fled the room, he bent down to kiss his bride, sucking her tongue into his mouth and biting down gently. Ranger growled, "Do you remember now, wife?"

With an exaggerated sigh and a grin Stephanie pulled his face back to hers saying, "I don't know, husband, I guess you'll just have to keep teaching me. I'm a real slow learner." Smiling up at him, she commanded, "Now, let's eat!"

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Stephanie leaned back in her chair and unbuttoned her slacks with a sigh. She had eaten every bite of her meal and was now ready for a nap. After all, they hadn't slept much last night she remembered with a smile. Oh well, a promise was a promise. She pulled her cell phone out of her bag. Carlos had upgraded her phone to one like his – black, loaded and secure. Trying to figure out the bells and whistles had been a challenge. Hitting speed dial, she heard Randy Briggs bark into the phone, "What do you want, Plum? I thought you were on a boat somewhere."

"Nice to talk to you, too, Briggs, and it's Manoso now as you damn well know," Stephanie responded in their usual acerbic banter. "Randy, I called you to ask if you would consider a position at RangeMan. Before you say anything let me give you some new information. Ranger is reorganizing RangeMan so that there's more responsibility for others and less hands on required from him. I don't remember mentioning it to you but there's a manager in Miami who's an expert in all things computers like you. He is being promoted to Director of the Miami office and Vice President over the division for system development and design, research and computer training for all of RangeMan. He really needs help from someone of your caliber. Would you be interested?"

"Hell, I don't know, Toots, where are we talking and how much?" was his sarcastic response.

"Ranger said $60,000 to start with benefits like major medical, 401k, profit sharing, performance bonus, apartment at RangeMan and maybe a vehicle. I'm not sure about that last one. I also understand he will review your performance after thirty days and, if warranted, may increase the salary significantly. I believe the location will be either Trenton or Miami. Ranger is making the Miami office the headquarters for the company. There will be four offices: Trenton, Miami and Boston already exist, but he will be opening a DC office soon after we get back. Do you need some time to think about it?" Stephanie held her breath and crossed her fingers, waiting.

"Woman, you have got to be kidding! First of all, I knew Ranger was a businessman as well as a bounty hunter, but I had no idea his business was this big. I probably should've googled the guy. Second, and not that I don't trust you, but I want to hear this offer from the man himself."

Turning to Ranger, Stephanie put the cell on speaker and said, "He wants to hear it from you."

Ranger nodded and spoke, "What do you wish to know, Mr. Briggs? What Stephanie told you is the offer on the table. Do you find it unacceptable?"

A slow, quiet voice came over the speaker. "No, Mr. Manoso, I find it more than appealing. However, I know something of your reputation and am wondering which of my services you're interested in."

Ranger smiled and answered, "Please call me Ranger. All that I know about you has come from Stephanie. The work we need you to do will require a very high clearance level from the federal government. Most of my employees and all who have responsibilities in the systems area of my company must acquire such clearance due to the research software we run. My relationships with certain governmental agencies and our contracts with them make it essential. It will take a while for you to be cleared, but I believe we can use a confidentiality agreement prior to your approval.

"One more point I would like to make is that what you've heard about RangeMan is a carefully constructed reputation. To do what we are often asked to do such 'street cred' is necessary. You know Stephanie. I doubt she would have agreed to marry me if that 'reputation' was accurate. Do you agree?"

Deep in thought, Randy responded, "Yes, I agree. Can I think about it overnight and when does the job begin?"

"Certainly, take what time you need." Ranger paused and added, "However, just so you know, the job started yesterday."

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Stephanie sat in front of the dressing room mirror contemplating her curly mop of hair. As usual it was unruly and didn't want to cooperate. She washed, dried, gelled and tried to style it into soft curls and it just wouldn't do it. Finally, she decided to sweep it up into a twist with a few wispy ringlets. Her silk dress was azure emphasizing her eyes. She'd never owned much nice jewelry other than her wedding rings so she slipped some crystal earrings in and called herself ready to dine at the Captain's table and to dance with her gorgeous husband.

The Navy dropped off their laptops and other things right after they had spoken to Randy. Tomorrow they would arrive in Nice. She couldn't wait to see and do everything. Carlos said they would be flying home from Rome. Italy…she had always wanted to go there and see where her father's family came from. Daddy had called some of his relatives and arranged for them to visit her at the villa in Tuscany. She couldn't wait.

As she sat deep in thought, her cell phone rang. Speak of the devil, Randy Briggs. "Randy, how are you?"

"Hey, Steph, is Ranger always like that? He's even intimidating on the phone!"

"No, he isn't; but when it concerns his company, he is all business. Have you made a decision?"

"Hell, yes, I'd be an idiot not to take the job. What do I do now?"

"Randy, I talked to Ranger about your next steps. He wants you to contact Tank as soon as you can. He will give you the initial briefing and introduce you and Sylvio via teleconference. Sylvio will want you to fly down to Miami for a more in-depth discussion about what he feels the job will entail. Just call RangeMan Trenton and reception will put you through to Tank. How does that sound?"

"It all sounds great; but do I get to work with you, Steph?"

"I don't know, but probably so. Ranger and I will be moving to Miami when we get back from our honeymoon. Things are going to be really busy with buying buildings, homes and preparing for the meeting in Cancun. Oh, you will need to get your passport up to date because that meeting includes the entire company. I've got to run, Randy, Carlos just came in and we need to go to the Dining Salon right now. I'll tell him what you've decided. Bye now."

Stephanie disconnected and looked up to see Ranger's reflection in the mirror. Of course, aside from being mouth wateringly beautiful in his tux, he was watching her with a raised eyebrow. "Randy Briggs?" he asked as he put his hand inside his jacket pulling out a long blue box.

"Yes, he accepted the position and I told him to contact Tank like we discussed. Carlos, what is that?"

"This, Babe, is the first of many birthday gifts I have for you. Open it."

With trembling hands Stephanie opened the box to see a pair of earrings that perfectly matched her engagement ring down to the marquis diamond and crossed diamond and sapphire bands. A matching drop necklace was suspended from a long, delicate platinum chain. "Carlos, these are breathtaking. How were you able to match my ring so perfectly?"

"Fortunately, amante, I had my jeweler reserve other matching stones in case I needed them. Since he made your ring and was familiar with the design, these pieces were the result. You really like them?"

"Oh, yes, I've never had anything so beautiful. May I wear them tonight to dinner?" Stephanie whispered in awe.

"Certainly, Babe. They're almost as beautiful as you are. I'll have to threaten every man there." While Ranger was speaking he placed the jewelry around her neck and in her ears. Then holding out his hand and giving her his sweetest smile he said, "Let's go to dinner, beloved."

Dinner with the captain was excellent. It wasn't necessary to harm any of the other male diners, but the envy and fascination evident on each and every face was a testament to the beauty of his wife. Carlos watched as Stephanie won over everyone at the table, including the captain. However, the best part by far was dancing with his bride in his arms. He had wanted this for so long. He still could hardly believe she was his, and he couldn't wait to show her France and Italy. One of his favorite Babe traits was her childlike wonder when she saw something new. He prayed they could enjoy the rest of the trip without interruptions or danger. Sighing to himself he buried that thought deep. Tonight was a celebration.

**CHAPTER NINE**

Early the next morning the couple stood together at the rail with Hector and Woody guarding their backs. It was time to go ashore so they could drive to their villa, Le Pavillon de Galon. Steph could barely contain her excitement as she bounced on her toes. The fact that she had the energy to bounce at all after last night stunned her. The food at the Captain's table had been fabulous. She had never been much of a seafood lover, but the prawns, mussels, and salmon with all the yummy sauces kept her in a constant state of bliss. And the desserts, oh Lord, that chocolate amaretto torte was to die for.

Then they had gone dancing. Her husband was the most amazing dancer. All the women in the room couldn't take their eyes off him. That used to upset her before they were married but not anymore. Carlos showed her how much he loved her with every glance. It was all like a dream come true.

When they returned to the stateroom, they made love for hours. He used every magic part of his body to bring her to ecstasy in ways she'd never even imagined. It seemed as if there was nothing she wouldn't try with him. No matter how sated or tired she was it only took one look at his powerful naked body or into his black seductive eyes and she was ready for him again and the orgasms he could give her time after time. What that man could do to her!

Carlos led Stephanie by the hand into a waiting limousine. He had wanted to lease a Ferrari or Lamborghini and drive her around the countryside, but he nixed that idea thanks to El Humo. Hector and Woody needed to be close to guard them effectively. His Babe kept her nose pressed against the window throughout the drive. She would squeal, point, and asks hundreds of questions about everything. His heart soared knowing he was the one who put that gleeful, awe-inspired look on her face while broadening her horizons.

At last they arrived at the villa. Even Carlos was thunderstruck at the views around them. The beauty of the fields, the buildings and the gardens surpassed all expectations. They were surrounded by the scent of lavender in a warm, sun-dappled land. Everyone had been tense since their days in the hospital. Now the tension just seemed to flow from their bodies. Stephanie turned and framed her husband's face with her small hands. "Thank you for bringing me here. Can we stay forever?"

Carlos told her as he hugged her to him, "Querida, after the company is taken care of and if you want to move here, it will be my pleasure. The look in your eyes is all the thanks I will ever need."

Taking her hand he walked toward the villa and the elderly gentleman standing in the doorway. Monsieur Le Salle, the caretaker, gave them a tour of the house and grounds. Carlos introduced Hector and Woody then instructed them to conduct a search of the property, both physical and electronic. Once they were shown to their bedrooms, Steph studied the restaurant guide. Ranger called Tank with their update and listened to his report on Briggs, the CIA, and the cartels.

When he disconnect Ranger heard Stephanie muttering, "Why did I think I could read this stuff? I slept through French in college for heaven's sake. How can I get excited about what kind of food they have if I can't even understand the words? Haven't they ever heard of pictures?"

Laughing, Ranger said, "Babe, I'm fluent in French. What do you need translated?"

"Damn ESP. Of course he's fluent in French; he's perfect." Stephanie said, still muttering.

"Stephanie, I'm far from perfect, but I am good with languages. Let me have the guide in your hand. We need to find a place where we can all have dinner."

With her hands fisted on her hips, Steph actually said, "Harrumph!" and followed it with, "I said that out loud again, didn't I? Is not being able to keep your mouth shut grounds for divorce in the Catholic Church?"

Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, Ranger grabbed her around the waist and swung her around in a circle. Setting her on her feet and pulling her to him Ranger chuckled, "Babe, you are priceless and I adore you. I don't know about grounds for divorce, but we won't ever have to worry about it. You are mine, querida, forever! Now, what kind of food do you want for dinner?"

"You pick, Carlos. Just don't make me eat snails." Shaking his head, Carlos fully intended to introduce her to escargot. He just wouldn't tell her they were snails. After all, it was just another horizon to broaden.

It had been a splendid dinner, which indeed included escargot. Stephanie and Carlos wandered through the fields of Provence hand in hand. He told her of its history, its specialties and its curiosities. Coming to a small stream they lay down in the fragrant grasses. Dusk had come and gone but the night was clear and moonlit. Removing their clothing each for the other, Carlos began to taste Stephanie's skin from her ear lobes to her ankles, with special attention to her essence. Stephanie came undone, but she wanted to do the same for him. Rolling him over onto his back, she instructed him not to move then began to nuzzle, kiss and lick his body from his mouth past the ridges of his abs to the goal of her journey. He was so hard, so ready for her as she lowered herself onto him. Carlos let her take complete control and just before he emptied himself into her, he touched her causing them to soar together.

Stephanie's eyes began to drift shut. Carlos quickly clothed them both and carried his sleeping bride into the villa. Tomorrow was going to be the best day.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TEN**

_SPOV_

_I looked down at my beautiful sleeping husband--his long silken black hair, soft mocha con leche skin, tantalizing physique, long thick eyelashes, soft pillow lips and handsome face. The only things missing were his heart-stopping smile and soul-touching brown eyes._

_As strange as it may seem, I am thankful to Charles Westin for trying to kill me and putting me in a coma. When Ranger was also wounded and comatose we were somehow able to admit our true feelings for each other without all the confusion in our lives. All the people who were intent on changing or challenging us weren't in the way. We could admit our feelings and tell each other what we wanted in our relationship. This was a godsend for us. We were able to move forward as a couple, making our life what we needed._

_To be honest I'm not sure we would have ever overcome our fears and stubborness to get to this place and the incredible relationship we have now._

_Ranger, my friend, confidant, mentor and one-time lover was known to me as a bad-ass former Special Forces bounty hunter who owned his own security company. I got to know him first as the bounty hunter Ranger, then as Corporate Ranger and ultimately as Social Ranger; but I never met Carlos, the man, until our sojourn in unconsciousness._

_I had already fallen hopelessly in love with all aspects of Ranger. When I met Carlos, there would be no other man for me--ever. He is the most loving, attentive, gentle, compassionate, romantic and protective man I've ever known. To say that I adore him doesn't approach how I feel. There are no words._

_Ah, my mate is waking up judging by several parts of his body. There, his eyes are warm, his lips are smiling and a really large part is tenting the sheets near his lean waist. Gee, so many options. What's a girl to do?_

_I've decided to put a huge smile on his face by worshipping all of his drool-worthy body. What I love to do to this man!_

_RPOV_

_I opened my eyes to Stephanie scanning me from head to toe. Make that head to groin. My wife seems to want to have me for breakfast. It's never my intention to disappoint her. The day I have planned for us won't require leaving for another couple of hours. Somehow filling those hours and my Babe would be glorious. After all, that's what honeymoons are for. I think fifty years from now it will still be glorious._

_Today is the day I want to show her Provence. I've made reservations for horseback riding in the Luberon Forest Parc and dinner at Le Clos de la Violette across from the Atetier Cezanne in Aix-en-Provence. I want to take her shopping in Arles. When we return to the villa in Cucuron, we can go swimming in Le Bassin de Amour. I cannot wait to introduce her to the boutiques, paintings, wineries and local cuisine. She is such a curious adventuress we are going to have so much fun._

_But first I must pay special attention to my lady. Um, my breakfast is going to be so sweet._

Hector and Woody pulled up at the front of the villa in the stretch limo already loaded with champagne, hors d'oeuvres, fruit and petit fours. Ranger provided them the itinerary and maps. When they looked at the itinerary, they both grinned. Bombshell was going to be excited and asking a million questions. Ranger had pulled out all the stops for her.

Always curious, Steph asked Ranger where they were going. He just smiled his mysterious smile and said, "You'll see. Let me surprise you, querida. First, though, look out the window. Do you see the forest?"

She nodded and peered at all the luscious, dense forested area. They seemed to be headed toward it. Turning to Ranger, she asked, "Are we going there?"

"Yes, how does an early morning horseback ride sound to you? Have you ever ridden before?"

"No, not really, Dad used to take Valerie and me for pony rides when we were little. Mom and Val weren't too crazy about it so eventually it was just Dad and me. I'm probably going to need a few lessons. Since either the rider or the horse needs to know where they're going, this rider could use some training."

"Not a problem, Babe. Where we're heading, there are trainers for first-time riders, and I can always help you."

"Carlos, I would really like a trainer so I can develop some small skills. Maybe I can take more advanced lessons when we get home. I'll bet Mary Alice, my fantasy horse niece, would love to join me."

With a grin, Ranger pulled her hand to his lips. "Great idea, maybe we could discuss it with your sister when we get back. I know a couple of former Rangers who have horse farms near Trenton."

When they pulled into the riding academy and were escorted back to the stables, Stephanie's mouth dropped open and she began to shiver. Ranger looked at her and asked if she was all right. With a small shake of her head, she muttered, "I didn't know horses were so big! How do I get way up there?"

Their guide, Phillipe, tried to reassure her. "Madame, don't be afraid. These horses are very gentle. They've been doing this a long time. The only spirited horse is the black Andelusian over there. As you can see, he is a stallion and used for breeding purposes. Only the most experienced riders are allowed to mount him. Now, sir, what about your skill level in riding?"

"Phillipe, I've ridden extensively. I think I would like to try the Andelusian. What is his name?"

With a dubious expression, the guide responded, "His name is Diablo. Monsieur, can you give me some examples of your experience? This horse really is difficult to control even for an 'experienced' rider."

Smiling, Ranger nodded at Phillipe. "The last time I rode, not too long ago, was with Cossacks in Siberia. I've also spent some time with Native Americans, Apaches, in the Southwest."

The guide looked at Ranger with awe. "Sir, allow me to saddle Diablo for you."

Stephanie looked at Ranger wide-eyed. "Wow, I know what Apaches are because I saw Cochise, but what are Cossacks?"

Still smiling Ranger tousled her curly hair and whispered in her ear, "I'll tell you all about it on the trail."

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_SPOV_

_Carlos told me that Diablo meant "devil" in Spanish. They weren't kidding when they named that horse. As Carlos mounted the beautiful animal, it wasn't too happy. Diablo reared and tried to buck him off. It took him a few scary minutes, but he finally got the horse under control. Diablo had wild eyes. I don't think this competition is over._

_Phillipe was great. He knew riding challenged me and helped me up on a gentle horse named Marie. He showed me the basics of mounting and dismounting. Then he went over some of the steering, I guess you'd call it, with the reins and knees. The starting and stopping thing with the heels and stuff is still kind of scary. Thank God Carlos knows what he's doing._

_I asked him about the Cossacks again and he explained their history--boy, were they into fighting--their warrior customs and their games on horseback. Whew, no wonder Phillipe was so shocked. My husband can do everything well. Can't wait to see what else he has up his sleeve! _

_RPOV_

_This is a beautiful animal and he's black. He's also spirited, but not the worst I've ever ridden. Maybe we could breed these. I know they are really rare and usually only owned by the royals or the wealthy. I'll ask Woody to research them and check around Florida or Virginia for a horse farm for sale. All I know about them is they were originally bred in Andelusia in Spain. Also, they are born black but most often turn white or gray at adulthood. I wonder if Mary Alice would like to run a horse farm when she grows up. She could work there during her summer breaks from school. She's so much like Steph she might really enjoy that._

_Next up is shopping with the world's expert. I'll bet Steph calls Mary Lou and Lula to tell them all about it. I cannot wait._

As Ranger handed Stephanie into the limousine, her stomach growled. Both Hector and Woody turned to her, grinning. "Bombshell, sounds like it's brunch time. We might have something on board to handle that."

Steph whined, "I can't help it, guys. This is not my fault. Geez, I've just been riding for hours and I have the Hungarian metabolism from hell!"

Carlos rubbed her belly with a gentle hand. "Hours, querida?"

Woody stepped back from the trunk with a huge picnic basket he placed on the bench seat across from Ranger. Stephanie dove toward the basket with excitement in her eyes. Carlos lightly spanked her hands and whispered, "Allow me, amante."

As Stephanie cheerfully sipped her champagne and munched on a delicious little cake, she asked Carlos, "Are we still in Provence?"

"Yes, Provence is quite large. It runs from the Alps to the sea."

"You mean the Swiss Alps? Like Sound of Music? I've heard about some music festival in the Alps, too. Is this where it is? And what kind of music do they play?"

Ranger chuckled. "No, these are the French Alps. The Swiss Alps are in Switzerland where they filmed most of Sound of Music. I think they also used some sites in Germany and Austria. The Salzburg Music Festival near Vienna happens in the Bavarian Alps every year, and it's classical music for the most part."

"You're so well traveled. Is Vienna where they have those funny boats with hooks on the end and a guy standing up holding a pole? Are there Italian Alps and is that where Tuscany is?"

"No, sweetheart, Venice, which is in Italy, is where the canals and gondolas are. Gondolas are the boats you mentioned. Vienna is in Austria. Yes, there are Italian Alps in Northern Italy. Tuscany is more in the center of the country. As a matter of fact, if you remember the old saying 'as the crow flies,' going due east from Nice it would reach Tuscany."

Stephanie again looked at her husband in awe. "Have you been to all these places? Do you know how to speak their languages, too?"

"I've had the pleasure of traveling around the world many times. Unfortunately, the reasons for the trips weren't very enjoyable; but to answer your questions, yes, I have been to all those countries before plus a few hundred more, and I can speak all their languages. While I'm fluent in all the Romance languages such as French, Spanish, Portuguese and Italian I'm also fluent in Japanese, Mandarin, Arabic and Urdu. I can get by in German or Dutch but Germanic languages are harder for me, except English."

"This is just amazing. Okay, one more question and I'll shut up for a while and just watch the scenery. What are Mandarin and Urdu?"

"First of all, querida, you can always ask me anything you want. If it's classified by the government, I'll tell you I can't discuss it. That shouldn't be that often anymore since the General terminated my service. My guess is, though, they will still ask for my help with certain projects, but you and I will discuss those before I'll agree to accept. Now, Mandarin is a Chinese dialect and Urdu is spoken in Pakistan. Because I speak French I can get by in Viet Nam, Laos and Cambodia."

Stephanie looked at Carlos with her mouth hanging open and he closed it with a light touch. She appeared to be lost in thought then said, "Cool. One last question, I promise. Where are we going and what are we going to do there and do they have more food?"

Ranger threw his head back laughing, "Neat how you managed to ask three questions in one." Picking up her hand he began to kiss her fingertips. "We are going to Arles where they do have patisseries, sidewalk cafes that specialize in the more earthy Provencal fare, and you're going to give these small hands a real workout. Arles has a lot of boutiques for you to shop in."

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Carlos saw the sign for Arles. He couldn't believe they had been talking for the last fifty kilometers. Plus, he was amazed that Stephanie hadn't fallen asleep until just a few minutes ago. After a meal she always dropped off especially when she was riding in a car. It was a shame he was going to have to wake her in about fifteen minutes.

Ranger told Woody to look into the Andalusian breed and horse farms in Florida or Virginia. Although stunned, Woody replied that he was somewhat familiar with the breed since he became fascinated back when he watched "Zorro" as a kid.

Hector and Woody exchanged glances and Ranger growled, "What?"

Woody took in a deep breath and responded, "Tank called just a little while ago and told me to let you know there may be another assassin."

"Who, and why didn't Tank call me himself?" Ranger was not a happy camper.

"Sir, Tank is really trying not to bother you too much, but he wanted to let you know. They think it's another European, but still need to verify with Interpol."

"Woody, when Tank calls back tell him the consideration is appreciated. I expect to be informed the minute he learns anything about this situation. I can't keep us safe if I'm not kept up to date. Stephanie will understand. Also I want to know whatever happened to the searches for Sylvio that she agreed to run."

It was now time to awaken Sleeping Beauty. They had just entered Arles. Carlos was looking forward to watching her shop most of the afternoon. Good thing a nice little café was right there. He asked Hector to park in front of it and turned to wake his Babe. "Steph, we're here. It's time for lunch." He leaned back quickly as Stephanie sat straight up, her stomach growling.

Stephanie was bouncing on her toes looking all around her in the quaint café. Since it was fall, they decided to sit outside. Ranger asked Hector and Woody to join them. Both Hector and Woody understood why. Later tonight Ranger would tell Steph about their new danger. He didn't want to spoil their day.

Ranger asked if she knew what she wanted. She answered with a question. "Pizza and a beer?"

Grinning, he asked, "Would Pissaladiere and wine do?

"What's that?"

"Pissaladiere is the local pizza. I suggest wine because we are in the most famous wine country in the world."

By the end of the afternoon Ranger, Hector and Woody were loaded down with packages and Stephanie was wiped out. She watched the guys wrangle all her purchases in the car. Good thing it was a stretch limo. They wouldn't have fit in anything else. Just before she fell asleep she mumbled, "Carlos, where are we going next?"

Smiling down at her Carlos ran his fingers through her curls. "We're heading for Aix en Provence. It's maybe an hour's drive. Along the way I can show you some of the wineries we might want to visit if you like. For dinner we'll be going to Pasta Cosy in the town of Aix. Does that sound good to you?" She was already out like a light.

Steph woke up before they entered the town. The east coast of the U.S. was like one big city, but here the towns were really far apart and the landscape was beautiful with mountains and forests. The guidebook even said there was a major river, the Rhone, which flowed to the sea through here. She couldn't imagine living here. The pace was slow and the people were warm and welcoming. Then Carlos' phone vibrated. He frowned at it, answered with his customary "Yo," listened a moment and disconnected.

The waiter approached, handing out the menus. Ranger asked Hector and Woody if they would like him to order for them. Both nodded as they tried to puzzle through the menu. Ranger gave the waiter the order and translated, "I ordered bouillabaisse, a fish soup that originated in Marseilles, salad Nicoise, a salad originating in Nice, Pan Bagne with aliole, the local bread and a dipping sauce made of olive oil, garlic and herbs. For you, Babe, there is Fondant de Poire or pear cake."

The smells from the kitchen made Stephanie's mouth water. Carlos said that the wine he ordered was called "something du Pape" which was from a city not too far from them. She tried not to moan through every bite. The fish soup was challenging because there were whole fishes in it. The bread and sauce were nice and garlicky. Carlos' salad was good but she never did care for anchovies. Then there was the cake. Who knew you could make something like that with pears?

Dinner was delicious but Stephanie couldn't relax enough to really enjoy it. Her instincts were screaming that something was terribly wrong. When she questioned Carlos, he took her hand and whispered that he wanted to enjoy their night out but would explain everything on the way back to the villa.

When they were settled in the limo, Ranger opened the privacy window so that Hector and Woody could hear him, too. "Tank called Woody this afternoon to say that there might be another assassin coming after us. Woody called him back with my instructions. Tank called me before dinner to say that Interpol ran two names through their database. One flew out of Paris and was scheduled to land in Nice tonight. Babe, he probably knows where we are and where we might be going."

Stephanie asked him with disappointment in her eyes, "Do you know this one, too?"

"Yes, I've dealt with him before. His name is Paul St. Claire and he specializes in knives, sniper rifles and drugs. This one can get to you up close, mid-range and from long distances. I'm so sorry, querida. Next time we're going to a small island off Tahiti where nobody can even get close. I promise.

"Woody, get the lead out. We need to get off the road just in case." Ranger's phone rang again and this time he put it on speaker.

"Ranger, according to Interpol he's on the ground. He didn't rent a car so either someone is helping him or he's using his own automobile. No reservations in Nice. We're checking to see if he owns property in the vicinity where he can hole up to get ready."

Just as Ranger settled back into the seat and reached for Stephanie, his and Stephanie's windows shattered. He yelled over the noise to Woody and Hector, "Get us out of here now!" After grabbing Stephanie and covering her body with his, Ranger spoke calmly into the phone. "Tell Interpol he's here."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Woody slammed on the accelerator and the limousine lurched forward just as another shot pierced the trunk below the back window. The bullet bored through the back seat into the passenger's console. Stephanie craned her neck around to look up at Ranger. "I thought this thing was supposed to be bulletproof."

Brushing broken glass from her shoulders, he answered, "Bastard's using armor-piercing rounds. Woody, red line this car!"

As he struggled to control the limo, Woody shouted to the back, "I am, sir!"

Hector turned around. "Boss, that last round didn't exit the vehicle through the console so he must be almost two miles away."

Ranger phoned Monsieur Le Salle asking that he pack their luggage, place it at road side and leave the property. When the caretaker asked if he should cancel the remainder of their stay, Ranger instructed him to let it stand, but that he could be harmed if he did not remain away from the villa until after the scheduled end of their reservations. Le Salle knew enough about the dangerous men to agree. Before disconnecting Ranger asked the elder gentleman if he could arrange for someone, preferably a female, to report any activity around the villa and contact his cell phone if she sees anything at all. Again, Le Salle agreed.

Then Ranger called Tank and ordered him to reserve them a private jet at the nearest airport, book them into a small bed and breakfast close to Villa di Casole then call Frank Plum asking him to cancel his family's plans to visit the villa. As he disconnected, Ranger turned to Stephanie and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, amante, we will try to reschedule before we leave Italy."

Stephanie pulled back from Ranger to see his face. She was trembling not with fear but with fury. "I want to hunt down that son of a bitch, find a way to dispense with him and get back to our honeymoon as planned! Carlos, whatever it takes is fine, but I want to be involved!"

Stroking her back, Ranger smiled down at his wife. "That's my girl."

Woody screeched to a halt at the villa. He and Hector threw the luggage into the limo and drove away into the night.

Just as Ranger pulled Stephanie into a hug Tank called with new information. "Rangeman, I have you on a flight to an airfield not far from the village of Mensano. There's a building with two apartments in the main part of town. You're registered under the name of Marc Pardo with a party of three. I've reserved both apartments. Mensano is seven kilometers from Casole. Let me talk to Hector and I'll give him the coordinates.

"By the way, St. Claire is driving a silver merc. We don't know the tag numbers but Interpol says he's been spotted heading for Galon. Also, Briggs is helping Sylvio with the searches but we still need Bomber to give us her input. The files have already been sent to her email. Ask her to check them out when you get to the apartment house."

Ranger passed the cell phone to Hector after he told Tank he would contact him once they arrived in Mensano.

Stephanie looked through her shattered window to see a building that resembled a hangar with a small jet testing its engines on the tarmac in front. Listening to Ranger's side of the conversation with Tank, she didn't know where they were headed but knew that her husband already had a plan in mind to remove the threat. Although his face didn't show it, his eyes told her he was in a controlled rage. St. Claire may be a feared assassin but Ranger Manoso was pissed. God only knew how this would turn out; but one thing was certain, Paul St. Claire was a dead man.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The secure laptop Tank had sent her was open on the dining room table. Pulling up her email, Steph began to review the searches Sylvio sent her. There were files on the men who sent them flowers, the suspected assassins still at large and a group of people with a grudge against Ranger. Randy and Sylvio put them all through various search engines that spit out volumes of material. After rummaging through the kitchen for something sweet to eat and coming up empty Stephanie made a pot of coffee. As she prepared to make a night of it, she asked Woody if he could scout out some empty calories.

Woody grinned at her. "Bombshell, anything for you, but promise you won't let the boss kill me for bringing in contraband."

"Don't worry, Woody, he doesn't like to see me get cranky any more than you guys do," Stephanie responded with a smile. "Besides, it's time we all got to work."

Later Ranger found Steph reading through the dossier on St. Claire and munching on a cannoli. Pointing to some highlighted paragraphs, Stephanie said, "Carlos, it says here that he frequents the best eateries in the area. Randy's checking reservations around Casole. He's focusing on high dollar five stars. What do you think about a distraction with a twist?"

"What are you suggesting, Babe?"

"Well, you said that drugs are part of his arsenal. What if we prepared a sleep agent and introduced it into his drink? That way we could question him about his employers. Does truth serum work or is that just a myth?"

"No," Ranger responded, "it exists, but most agents are trained to withstand it. I don't know if St. Claire has had that training. I doubt it. Let me see what Hector and Bobby can come up with. Remember, he has complete descriptions of both of us, so how do you propose to get close to him?"

"Let me work on that. If I can do a makeover on Hector, he could be the perfect waiter in a high-end restaurant. Since you and Woody are so tall and buff, you won't blend in. I should be able to back Hector up from the kitchen if I wear a disguise—you know, a wig, some heavy makeup and long, frumpy clothes. What do you think?"

"Querida, you never cease to amaze me. I look forward to seeing what you come up with. Did you find anything of interest in the background search on St. Claire?"

"Yeah, aside from his dining habits he's spent a lot of time in Mexico and Texas lately."

"When and where, Babe?"

"He went to Mexico City at the end of August, Matamoros a few days later and Laredo a week ago. I'll print you out the itinerary and CIA's intel on the meetings. My guess is that once these people found out about our getting married they contracted with several hit men. When we took out Humo, St. Claire was next in line. I'm still working on the rest of the Agency's suspect list."

Stephanie's cell rang. "Hey, Randy, did you find any reservations for St. Claire? Spell it for me. Arnolfo in Colle di Val d'Elsa for tomorrow night at 9 pm. Is it a five star? Okay, smartass, I'll Google it. Thanks a lot. We'll be back in touch."

"Well, Batman, looks like we have the time and the place. I need something to eat and a nap. Tomorrow Hector and I can get to work on disguises; you and Woody can work on the plan. Have Hector and Bobby found the sleep stuff?"

"Yes, ma'am, Hector is putting it together now. How about the four of us find some serious Italian food?" Ranger pulled Stephanie to his chest and whispered, "I need you, amante. After dinner we can have extended nap time. We might even sleep.

"Steph leaned into him, wrapped her arms around his waist and could feel the truth of his statement pressing into her abdomen. She licked her lips, shivered and mumbled, "Oh boy, wonder how long it will take to get through dinner?"

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Le Salle called Ranger and advised him the maid for the villa in Provence reported a break-in before dawn. The man didn't see her but got into a silver Mercedes and drove away. Calling the team together he told them about Le Salle's report. Woody calculated the distance to the villa in Tuscany to determine the arrival time with and without the use of a jet. Apparently, he would need a plane to make his reservations at the restaurant.

Stephanie hid Hector's tattoos with makeup. Since he always wore his hair slicked back, all Steph had to do was trim it. She had shopped for her disguise and a black suit and white shirt to complete Hector's look. Then she kicked everyone out of the bedroom to revamp herself into an older kitchen maid.

She walked out of the bedroom in an iron grey wig, a long navy dress covered in sprigs of flowers with plenty of padding and a stark white, pinched face. Her disguise was a complete success judging from the looks on everyone's faces. Ranger did suggest that she add tinted eyeglasses to conceal her remarkable blue eyes.

Hector explained how the sleep compound worked. He asked Stephanie if she spoke enough Italian to explain to the staff that St. Claire was drunk. Nodding, she and Hector got into a small rental car and headed to the restaurant in Colle di Val d'Elsa, which were just a few miles up the road from Mensano.

Randy had already identified the two employees they would replace. The employees had been contacted and told they would not be needed this evening. Ranger and Woody would wait outside Arnolfo to drag St. Claire into the dark SUV and transport him back to the apartments. Everything was set. Stephanie prayed it would all go as planned.

Hector recognized St. Claire the moment he entered the restaurant. The man was escorted to his table and he requested a sommelier to assist him in ordering his wine. After much consultation a bottle was delivered to his table and Hector provided his wine glass. St. Claire's order was laid out before him. When Hector set down a new wine glass and filled it from the bottle, the man drank it with gusto. Earlier Stephanie coated the substitute glass with the sleep drug. In fifteen minutes the assassin was unconscious. Steph explained to the manager that the customer appeared drunk and suggested that Hector assist him to a taxi. After shoving him into the SUV the team whisked the killer away.

Paul St. Claire woke from a drugged sleep, his hands cuffed behind his back, his feet tied to a dining chair. All his clothes had been removed and he didn't recognize the room where he sat.

However, he suspected that Ranger Manoso was responsible for his current situation. He knew he didn't have long to live unless he could trade information for freedom. That possibility was tenuous at best.

The hit man knew Manoso's reputation. The man had no remorse, his fighting skills were formidable and his expertise with weapons was frightening. Manoso had a large network of allies and compatriots in the U.S. and abroad, but the report about him that terrified the assassin most was Manoso's reputed ability to inflict torture. He muttered, "God help me."

A bright light suddenly blinded him and a voice remarked, "I doubt He'll be willing to do so considering your history, St. Claire."

"I have some information to trade, Ranger. I know who issued the contract on you and your wife. If you let me go free, I'll tell you anything you want to know. Do we have a deal?"

With a dry, mirthless laugh Ranger responded, "Paul, I am willing to listen to what you have to say, but I'm telling you now if your information doesn't check out, you'll pray for death. Is that clear?"

His body shaking in panic St. Claire whispered, "Yes."

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Woody was outside St. Claire's range of vision while Stephanie and Hector stood against the far wall in darkness. With slow and deliberate movements Ranger opened a zippered pouch and laid it on the table in front of the assassin. The pouch contained several knives of various sizes, hypodermic needles, pliers, surgical tools, electrical wiring and a small saw.

Paul St. Claire stared at the pouch's contents with unconcealed terror. Ranger gave the man a contemptuous sneer. "Now, Paul, what do you want to tell me?"

"The person who ordered the hit on you is Pedro Santana, head of the Columbian cartel in Cartegena. I met with him last month in Paraguay to talk about the job. He told me another person would make the attempt on the ship, but if he wasn't successful he would contact me. I received your itinerary after the other man failed."

Ranger pulled a scalpel from the pouch for close inspection. With the speed of a striking snake he leaned forward and severed a tendon in the assassin's right shoulder. Screams filled the room. In a quiet voice laced with sarcasm, Ranger spoke. "Really, was that before or after your visits to Mexico?"

Whimpering and shaking, St. Claire struggled to sit upright. "All right. The new head of the Saledo cartel is totally insane. He ordered the hits. I don't know who else he has lined up to fulfill the contracts if I fail, but from what he said there are many and they come with a lot of experience. I understand that the previous leader who you killed was a member of his family so he considers this a vendetta."

"Give me the name, Paul. I want the location of his headquarters, the contact numbers he gave you and the names of his posse. And, I want it now. Again, if you screw with me, your body parts will never be found."

With a small nod St. Claire asked, "Can I have a pen and paper, and can you uncuff my hands? Could I have something to drink?"

Summoning Woody, Ranger indicated for him to free his left hand and cuff his right to the arm of the chair. He then ordered Woody to get St. Claire a glass of water. Looking the killer straight in the eyes, Ranger snarled, "Don't get too comfortable. I'll give you thirty minutes to provide me with the details I want. My man will stay in the room to make sure you don't become adventurous. Just so you understand the information will be checked for accuracy, but your fate lies in the hands of my wife. You really pissed her off when you shot at her. Think about it." Then Stephanie, Hector and Ranger left the room.

Steph turned to her husband. "Carlos, he seems to be cooperating. What if his information checks out? What do we do with him then?"

"It's up to you, Babe."

She thought about it for several minutes then answered, "I want him dropped on an uninhabited island in the middle of the Atlantic. He's to have one knife, some MREs, water and an emergency medical kit. The only communication device is to be one regular cell phone with one battery although I doubt there will be a cell tower in the area. Oh, well, what's good enough for our soldiers is good enough for him. Frankly, I think I'm being generous to the murderous son of a bitch!"

Hector stared at her in shock. "_Caray, Estefania!_ I promise to never make you angry!"

Ranger flipped open his phone and dialed. When Tank answered, he told him to make arrangements to transport St. Claire with the items Steph had stated. Grinning, Ranger said, "Something in the Sargasso Sea might be nice."

The information provided was reviewed, verified and shared with the CIA. The assassin was picked up by an Interpol agent and delivered to a jet on a private airstrip. After that only Ranger, Stephanie, Hector and Tank knew what happened to him.

Carlos called for a limousine, handed Stephanie into it and the four of them headed for Villa di Casole.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

While relaxing in the rear seat of the limo, Stephanie took Carlos' hand. "Now that we can get back to our honeymoon I want to see my relatives here. Do you think it would be wise to invite them, since we don't know who might come after us next?"

"Querida, I think we can protect them if need be. Also, it will probably take a day or so before the Mexicans know St. Claire failed. I'm sure he had check in times but contractors typically don't react until two or three are missed. Why not call your father and see if they can visit tomorrow? I have to update our reservations in the area anyway."

"Thanks. I'll call Dad right away. I was wondering how long we planned to stay here."

"Babe, that's something I wanted to discuss with you. One day I would like to take you to a couple of wineries, and an olive grove where they make their own olive oil. We could go to Florence to shop for gifts for family and friends. Perhaps we can use them for Christmas. On the next day there are two restaurants near Florence I would like to introduce you to for Tuscan cuisine. That would make our stay end in four days.

"We have reservations at the finest hotel and restaurant in Rome to celebrate your belated birthday. Near our hotel is Vatican City and St. Peter's. I've never been there and would like to share it with you. Would that be all right?"

"How can it not be all right, Carlos? You have given me so much already. We get to visit the Vatican and St. Peter's! Hope I can go to confession there--I feel like I need to after the last few days." Facing her husband and taking his face in her small hands she whispered, "You do know that I don't love you for what you can give me, but for the wonderful man you are, don't you? Really, I'm not sure I deserve you or such happiness. Yes, we manage to attract trouble, but we deal with it together. Please don't ever leave me alone. I'm not sure I could cope."

"Amante, if it was within my power, I would give you the world. The love you give your family, your friends, my men—hell, even your skips--makes you precious. The love you give me, even after you've learned the truth about my past, makes you a jewel beyond measure. As I told you when we were still unconscious in the hospital together, I adore you and never want to lose you from my life. Stephanie, I meant every word. All that's left for me to do is to show you just how much for the rest of our lives." Carlos lowered his lips to hers and what began as a tender kiss suddenly exploded with passion. As they leaned back, the limousine came to a stop.

Everyone left the car; the owner of the villa introduced himself and led the way inside. After being shown to their bedrooms Ranger once again ordered Woody and Hector to complete a security sweep of the house and grounds. Stephanie rushed into the room pointing outside with excitement. "Carlos, look! Oh, look! The view from the pool is fabulous! Let's go swimming." Of course, at that moment, her belly rumbled to life.

"There's a small café not far from here. After dinner and once we confine Hector and Woody to the other side of the house, we can go skinny dipping. What do you say, wife?"

Stephanie's face broke into a lascivious grin. "Husband, how fast can we get to that café?"

All their business was finished. Ranger had checked in with Tank. Steph had called her father about her relatives' visit. Hector and Woody were sent to their rooms. Finally, Carlos and Stephanie strolled outside in matching robes. Swirling her toe in the water to test the temperature, Steph dropped the robe and dove in. Carlos was quick to do the same. Together they swam and played splashing around. Stephanie was resting against poolside when she felt a nip inside her thigh. Looking downward she saw her husband's delicious naked body. He exploded out of the water and captured her in an embrace. She could feel how much he needed her. Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, she nuzzled his ear. "Please, Carlos, I need you inside me now. Their kisses were hungry, the mating was frenzied and together they both shouted each other's names in ecstasy.

Pulling themselves from the pool and wrapping each other in robes, they collapsed in a deck chair. Much to his surprise that's where Hector found them the following morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Ranger looked down at his sleeping wife. It was still hard for him to believe she was finally his. This was all he had ever wanted almost from the first time he saw her years ago in the diner. Her stubborness, tenacity and attitude to do a job she was completely unprepared for simply delighted him.

What he did for the government made him believe he didn't deserve a relationship. Although his father often tried to make him understand he was no less worthy because of his past or his work, his life was overrun with cold, jaded and ruthless people. In fact, he had become such a person in order to fulfill his missions. The best friends he had were his core team—more like brothers really--but since they did the same kind of work he did, their lives were as dark as his.

Then he met Stephanie who, for reasons he could never fully understand, gave him her friendship and her trust. His woman, all on her own and in spite of her family and upbringing, opened her arms and heart to not only him but his friends and employees as well. After the diner he never met another woman he didn't compare to her and find wanting. He thanked God every day that she was willing to love and marry him.

Judging by the smile on her face she was happily dreaming. He tried not to wake her as he carried her in his arms from the pool to their bedroom. Her relatives were due to arrive around one o'clock for an early dinner party and there was a lot to do. Woody already contacted a local caterer to prepare and deliver the meal. Hector just left in the limo for Aeroporto di Firenze to pick up another birthday surprise for Stephanie—her father. Frank had not seen his Italian family in many years and Ranger wanted him here not only to share the experience with his daughter but to renew relationships with his family.

It was time for his Babe to start her day. He'd learned long ago that waking Stephanie required finesse. Now, however, a sensuous touch was enough. Ranger removed their robes and gently laid Stephanie on their bed. Pulling her to his chest he began kissing her nose, her eyes, her neck and finally her lips. On a small, breathy moan she opened her sparkling blue eyes and wished him a sleepy "Good morning, Carlos."

"Good morning, amante. How about a shower? After that we can have brunch with the guys and talk about the party. Sound good?"

"Oh my God, I forgot my relatives were coming this afternoon! How can we possibly get everything ready in time?"

Chuckling, Ranger pulled Steph out of bed and pushed her toward the shower. "Babe, Woody has already contacted the caterer who will send a decorator and maid service later this morning. What do you think about dining _al fresco_?"

"How do you do that? You plan things down to every detail. What if we hadn't brought Hector and Woody? Who would you have depended on to make all these things happen? Is it all just a matter of money and contacts?"

"Yes and no. Sweetheart, it's just experience in thinking through what's needed. I don't ask anyone to do what I'm not willing to do myself. Fortunately, I can pay for their services if I need to."

Just as Ranger finished speaking Stephanie's obstreperous stomach voiced its opinion. Blushing she ran for the bathroom to take care of her morning ablutions.

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Stephanie joined Woody and Ranger at the dining table covered in food with tantalizing aromas. Sipping her coffee and munching on Baci Di Dama she looked around and asked, "Where's Hector? Carlos, have you sent him on an errand already?"

"Yes, he should be returning in about half an hour. Why don't we talk about the party? It seems that we can expect about thirty people around one o'clock. Since this room isn't that large, I spoke with the caterer this morning and suggested that we have the dinner party in the gardens. He is sending over the furnishings and a decorator in about an hour. Woody, would you call him back and ask him to recommend the local wines that should be paired with his menu?"

Nodding, Woody replied, "Sure, Boss. Do you want champagne, too?"

"No, I want five cases of Prosecco di Conegliano-Valdobbiadene. Whatever we don't use we can give as gifts to our guests to show our appreciation for their traveling so far on such short notice."

As Woody flipped open his cell and stood to follow Ranger's orders, Hector and Frank Plum entered the dining room behind Stephanie's chair. When Frank placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders and kissed her cheek, Steph shrieked and jumped out of her seat. Laughing, Frank hugged her to him and said "How's my baby girl?"

"Daddy, you're here! This is so great! I was nervous about meeting all the relatives I've never seen before! Thank you for being here. This is just wonderful!"

Ranger held out his hand, "Frank, it's good to see you again. I'm glad you could make it. Have a seat. Hector, why don't you get you and Frank some coffee? We're in the middle of brunch and talking about today's get together."

Frank shook Ranger's hand with enthusiasm. His face showed his excitement in being with his daughter and family. "Carlos, thank for making this possible. I haven't seen some of these people since I left the Army. Some I've never met at all. Wow, this villa is beautiful!"

"My pleasure, Frank, I not only wanted to do this for you and Steph, but it seemed the perfect time to throw a belated birthday party for my wife. Also, there is something I wanted to tell you before your family arrives. Our reservations here extend through next week, but Stephanie, the guys and I will be leaving for Rome on Friday afternoon. If you want, talk to your family and see if they would like to visit with you while you're here."

Frank's face reflected his shock. "Are you serious? Carlos, I know you're a wealthy man, but good lord, this is beyond my wildest dreams! How can I ever repay you for this?"

Stephanie's open mouth couldn't form words and her wide eyes couldn't blink. Never in her life had anyone given her, and now her father, so much so selflessly. Finally she stuttered, "Y-y-you're letting Daddy stay here with the family after we leave?"

"No, querida, we are asking your father if he would like to use the remainder of our reservation to have a longer visit with his relatives. I originally reserved the villa for a longer stay, but as you know, our schedule has been disrupted a few times. It's necessary for us to be in Rome before Sunday because we are celebrating mass and have tickets for a papal audience at St. Peter's Basilica. Afterward we'll take a short walking tour of the museums in the Vatican."

Both Steph and her father were struck dumb. Hector's mouth fell open. Recovering himself he whispered, "Do we get to go, too, Boss?"

Grinning, Ranger slapped Hector on the back saying, "Of course you do, amigo."

Everyone was finishing their coffee when Woody conducted a middle aged lady to the table. She introduced herself as Elena Fiore, the designer hired by the caterer for the party. Ranger offered her a seat and coffee. He asked if she spoke English or would feel more comfortable discussing details in Italian. She smiled, assuring him that English would be fine.

After introductions were made all round Ranger asked if she had brought a work crew and wait staff with her. She spoke briefly about the people she had brought and their length of service. Ranger acknowledged her statement and commented, "I understand that you have worked with your staff for a long period of time, but as I explained to our caterer, they must clear our security measures as well. I hope this has been explained to them." Ms. Fiore inclined her head and Ranger turned to Hector. "I want you and Woody to electronically and physically search everyone, their vehicles and contents. If they pass the screening, take them to the gardens."

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

The caterer arrived at noon and immediately took over the kitchen to continue preparing the food for the party. He instructed Elena to put up a Bellini Bar so the guests could have apertivos prior to his laying out the antipasti. White-coated waiters set tables on the lawn for forty diners and decorated Tuscan style with fresh flowers, fruits and candles. It seemed the man and his staff had prepared enough food for a hundred people. The red wines were decanted and the white wines and Prosecco were chilled.

Stephanie watched the preparations in awe, the aromas tickling her nose and exciting her stomach. Running up the stairs to their bedroom she found Ranger getting dressed. Dancing on her toes she flung her arms around his neck. "You've really pulled out all the stops for this party, Batman. I don't know what half the stuff is that the chef has made but the smells are divine!" Letting her eyes roam over her husband she continued, "Speaking of divine, you look edible, too."

Ranger smiled and pointed to the bed where a white, embroidered peasant dress was lying. It complimented the white tunic he was wearing over grey slacks. He wore his hair down, with a platinum watch on his wrist and diamond studs in his ears. "Thanks, Babe, I hope you like the dress. Why don't you finish getting ready while I go down to check out the final details? As the people begin to arrive, they will be conducted to the bar in the garden. You should be able to find your dad there, too." After a swift kiss on her temple Ranger headed down the stairs.

Stephanie jumped in the shower to wash her hair so she could contain her unruly curls. Fortunately, it took her little time to make up her face since she chose a more natural look. Donning the dress, which swirled to her ankles, and slipping into the flat sandals left by the bed, she pulled her curls back, loosely tying them at her neck--a hairstyle that would best display her necklace and earrings. Taking a deep breath Steph descended to the first floor. Once again the aromas made her stomach rumble. "Guess I'll have to issue a blanket apology to everyone because there's no way I can control it." Then she heard music.

Ranger was pleased with the work Ms. Fiore and her team had done to provide and decorate the dining area for the party. As he requested, she also hired a chamber orchestra to play all afternoon and evening. After all, he wanted to dance with his wife tonight. He had checked with the chef to discuss the menus and wine pairings. Although the foods prepared were not strictly Tuscan but included some elements from other parts of Italy, he chose it with Stephanie's tastes in mind. He couldn't wait until she saw the cake prepared for the reception. This was going to be fun.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

When everyone arrived and was served their favorite Bellini, Frank Plum tapped his glass asking for their attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Stephanie, and her husband, Carlos Manoso. They were married last month and are still on their honeymoon. Carlos wanted to celebrate a belated wedding reception with Stephanie's Italian relatives. This is a belated birthday party for her as well. I sincerely hope you all have arrived with big appetites because, from what I can tell, there is food and wine for all of Tuscany. Please join me in drinking to Carlos' and Stephanie's health and happiness. Salute!"

A large round table with a white cloth had been placed near the Bellini Bar and covered with antipasti. There was bruschetta, Focaccio con Prosciutto di Parma, Pizza Four Seasons with clams, mussels, artichokes, anchovy filets and black olives; dipping sauces including Bagna Cauda, Pesto, and Fonduta with White Truffles; and a variety of appetizers such as Savoy Cabbage Rolls, Artichoke Savory Pie, Fried Ovoli, Ham in Pastry Baskets, and prosciutto with fruit.

Celebration began in earnest as Frank greeted his family, introduced his daughter and her husband to each person, met new relatives and spouses and invited everyone to visit with him for the next week. After the antipasti table had been decimated, Ranger asked that everyone be seated for the first course. Wines were poured and waiters began serving a choice of soups, Beans with Black Cabbage/Tuscan Style, White Onion with Tuscan Toast or Sopa Coada. Once bowls was removed plates with samples of each dish prepared for the first course were placed before the diners. There were fresh pasta stuffed with spinach or cheese or chicken liver with black truffles, Risotto con Calimari and gnocchi with Montasio cheese and leeks.

Stephanie raised her eyebrows at her husband. "Everything is so delicious even the stuff with squid, Carlos. I can't believe you chose all these different dishes yourself. It's a damn good thing I didn't wear jeans; I don't think it's too polite to unbutton your pants at your own party."

"Babe, the chef gave me a lot of guidance with the food and wine. Honestly, I'm not as knowledgeable about Italian food as I am South American or Cuban. It was important to me that you and your father got a chance to experience native dishes instead of Italian fare like back home."

As the guests finished, their plates and wine glasses were whisked away. A choice of main course dishes was presented to each person along with the accompanying wine. Choices included Ossebuco con Gremolata, lamb stew, chicken cacciatora or calamari stuffed with olives, peperoncino, capers, and cheese in a tomato sauce. It was so quiet at the tables one could hear Stephanie moaning repeatedly. As it happened, she was not alone.

The meal ended with coffee and various gelatos, granitas and strufoli. The waiters lit the candles, the orchestra played a timpani and the chef watched the servers place a cake before Stephanie and Carlos. Steph was wide-eyed, laughing and clapping with delight. Turning to Ranger she asked on a breath, "Carlos, what is that? Is it what I think it is?"

"Si, amante, it is called a Tiramisu Speciale." Helping her rise from her chair Ranger gently took her hand and together they cut and fed each other a small piece of the cake. After all the guests had been served dessert with the lemony sgroppino, Ranger stood and lifted his glass. "We would like to thank all of you for coming and celebrating our wedding and Stephanie's birthday with us. Please stay and enjoy the orchestra and companionship. Steph and I will be leaving in two days but, as he mentioned, Frank will be here for another week. We hope you'll take the opportunity to know him better. Vayan con Dios. Saludo!"

Ranger turned to Stephanie, brought her left hand to his lips and whispered, "Dance with me, bebe?"

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

It seemed to Stephanie that the two days following the party flew by. Between visiting with her father and a few of the relatives staying at the villa and touring some olive groves and wineries she wasn't sure where all the time went, but today was the day she, Carlos, Hector and Woody said goodbye to everyone. After hugs, kisses and tears the four of them got into the limousine and began the final leg of their journey. She couldn't believe that her wonderful husband had made arrangements for them to attend a papal audience. He had told her all about their plans for Saturday and Sunday. She prayed they could leave Italy without interruption.

As they entered Rome, Carlos watched Steph with her nose to the window looking at everything that passed by. Just like in Provence she had hundreds of questions. When the limo pulled up in front of the Grand Hotel Parco Dei Principi, the look of shock and excitement on his Babe's face delighted him. He took her hand to lead her from the car when the concierge and bellhops materialized before him. Bowing, the concierge spoke, "Sig. Manoso, welcome to the Grand Hotel. The Royal Suite is prepared for you and your bride. The Executive Manager will bring any paperwork for you and welcome you both properly. Your bodyguards have rooms on the same floor to ensure your safety. Please, enjoy your stay." Guiding them to their suite on the upper floor the concierge pointed out the many amenities of the hotel.

Once inside the suite there was a knock on the door. Ranger opened it to the manager, Paulo Vitali, who immediately bowed and kissed Stephanie's hand saying, "Sig. Manoso, what an exquisite bride you have. I will do all that I can to make your brief stay with us an enchanting experience. I am at your service, Manoso."

Stephanie flashed her beautiful smile at Sig. Vitali, responding, "You and your staff have been so kind and welcoming I cannot imagine our stay in your beautiful hotel could be anything other than unforgettable, sir."

Ranger signed the registration documents and the manager led Hector and Woody to their rooms down the hall. Answering another knock on the door Ranger encountered a lady's maid and valet who would see to unpacking their things. He smiled as he watched Steph's uncomfortable posture. He knew she was wondering how she was to behave. Pulling her into his arms he whispered, "Amante, they are here to serve us. The maid will help you prepare for our dinner date. The valet will do the same for me. Our reservations at Antonello Colonna Labico are not until nine tonight. Why don't I have room service bring up a few appetizers to hold you over?"

Stephanie grinned and shook her head when her stomach made its opinion known. "I was about to say I wasn't hungry, but I've been overruled. I know Italians like to eat late so a snack might be a good idea. By the way, what is the name of the restaurant we're going to tomorrow night? Is it in the hotel?"

"Yes, Babe, it's called the Pauline Borghese. Villa Borghese Park is only a short walk to Via Veneto and Trevi Fountain. Perhaps we can explore after we eat if you're not too tired. We will need to be at St. Peter's Basilica on Sunday morning at 9:30."

"How were you able to manage all of this, Carlos? I read somewhere that the Pope only holds audiences in Rome on Wednesdays and never conducts mass on Sundays except during Easter or Christmas."

"You're right, Babe. However, I've known the Cardinal in Boston for years and he was instrumental in providing the approvals to attend a liturgical mass while we are in Rome. He asked the Holy Father if he could bless our marriage during our brief audience. His Holiness agreed." Ranger gently pushed Stephanie into the bathroom where her maid had already drawn a luxurious bubble bath. "Now relax."

Room service laid out various dishes with wine. Steph wandered out of the bath wearing the complimentary robe from the hotel. Everything looked delicious and was calling her name when Carlos walked in wearing a robe of his own. With a twinkle in his dark eyes and a smile he filled her wine glass. "Ready, set, go!" Not needing to be told a second time, she dug into her food and moaned in pleasure.

"Babe, if you keep that up, we may not make our dinner reservations."

"Hey, who says we can't eat and play, too? I'm more than willing to lick my food off your body and take a shower afterward." Carlos grabbed the tray and Stephanie snagged the wine glasses as they raced to the bedroom laughing like loons.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Lying in Carlos' arms, Stephanie examined his face. He looked so relaxed and peaceful. It was such a gift to see and hear his full-out laughter. Ranger didn't laugh or smile or show emotion. She always hoped that the man that Ranger was would open up to her so that she could get to know him. Her emotions and feelings were displayed openly. No one had to guess what was on her mind or in her heart. It had been so hard to keep her emotional distance from him and now, finally, she was where she had wanted to be almost from the day they met—with him forever and watching him laugh just for her. Lord, she was happy when she woke up every day with her face snuggled into his neck, wrapped in an embrace.

Suddenly those expressive brown eyes snapped open and peered into hers. "Babe, I think it's time to get ready for dinner. What do you say?"

"W-e-l-l, I guess so. Seems like we ate all the..um..snacks." she replied with a wicked grin. "So, Carlos, what am I supposed to wear to dinner tonight? Is it formal?"

"No, more country club casual."

"All right, smartass, what the hell is that? We don't do country clubs in the Burg, you know."

"Querida, that's slacks, sports jackets and ties for men, nice dresses or pantsuits for women--in other words, no cocktail dresses or gowns or suits. Does that help?"

Stephanie pulled a couple of dresses and a pantsuit out of her wardrobe. "Would one of these do?"

"I like the charcoal pantsuit. Do you have a blue silk blouse to wear with it? It would look really beautiful with your eyes. Also, I think I have something that would be perfect on your lapel."

"Carlos, you know you don't have to give me gifts all the time."

"I know that, amante, but it makes me very happy to give you things you deserve although you're so beautiful I'm just gilding the lily."

After her shower the maid came in to help Stephanie get ready. This was a luxury she had never really experienced so she wasn't certain how to act. Indicating the grey pantsuit and retrieving the sky blue silk blouse, Steph wrapped herself in a robe and began putting on her make up with shaking hands. The maid smiled, took the brush from her and began to apply the cosmetics with skill.

When her face and hair were done, Steph didn't recognize the person staring back at her in the mirror. She always struggled with her hair and "Burg" girls tended to apply their make up with a trowel—subtlety wasn't their style. This, though, was so understated her face and eyes were…she looked sophisticated! Her eyelids shimmered with pearl blue and her curls were swept up in a French twist contained by a large antique comb that looked as if it was made from the inside of sea shells—all pinks and blues and ivory.

Ranger saw his bride and his heart stopped. She was breathtaking. Walking around her while taking her in, he reached into his pocket, drawing out a gift box. "Stephanie, this is in celebration of your birthday." When he opened it, she gasped at the sight.

"Oh my God, Carlos, I've never seen anything like these! They have so much fire! Wherever did you find them?"

"Australia, mi amor, these are called multi-colored solid black opals from Lightening Ridge. This larger one is a pin for your lapel and, as you see, these two are earrings for your lovely ears. Happy birthday my little Libran, now you have proper birthstones to wear." Holding out his arm and pulling her hand gently through it, he murmured, "Come, amada, it's time to enjoy some truly outstanding Italian food."

After they were seated in the limousine, Stephanie turned to her husband. "Can you tell me something about where we're going?"

"Sure, Chef Antonello Colonna had a restaurant in the town of Labico which was named one of the top ten eateries in Italy. After several years, Antonello decided to relocate his restaurant to Rome. He specializes in peasant dishes prepared in a more modern style. When he was still in Labico, I spent as much time as possible eating there." Carlos grinned, "I'll be interested to see if you think it compares favorably to Pino's."

Steph smacked him on the arm. "All right, you, I'm sure it will be outstanding. All the places you've taken me to eat have been. Well, except that place in Aix that had the soup with fish heads in it. I really don't like my food staring back at me. Ugh. They did make great pear cake, though."

Hector led the way into the dining room as Woody watched their backs. After they were seated, the chef came out to welcome them. Slapping Ranger on the back he grinned, saying, "You got married? I never thought I'd see the day that Carlos Manoso took a bride. Your father, Ricardo, must be ecstatic!"

Ranger stood to shake his hand. He introduced Stephanie and his men and said, "Yes, he is. We are still on our honeymoon but will be leaving for home on Monday. I didn't want to leave Rome before my wife had a chance to sample your cooking, Antonello."

"How would it be if I made something special for you and Stephanie? Tell me, bella signora, what is your favorite Italian dish?"

Steph spoke in a shy voice, "I've had so many wonderful dishes while we have been traveling but my favorite has always been fettuccini Alfredo. I'm sure that must sound silly to you."

"Not at all, Stephanie, it will be my pleasure to prepare a _ravioli con peccorino romano_ for you. Ranger, do you still only eat vegetables and chicken? If so we have a new vegetarian risotto that might suit you."

"Anything you make will be wonderful, Chef. Needless to say since we've been on our honeymoon, my diet is more varied. Is that not so, querida?"

Hector and Woody smirked, Antonello chuckled and Stephanie's face turned bright red. Recovering she smacked Ranger on the arm again. With a saucy grin she replied, "Yes it is, husband, but it's said that variety is the spice of life. I've always been partial to spices, how about you?"

Antonello burst out laughing. "I think, Carlos, you have found your match. She is not only beautiful but spirited as well. Congratulations to you both. Now, let me do my best to offer you a delicious meal."

As usual, Steph moaned through her meal, particularly during dessert, which made the men at her table quite uncomfortable. After dinner was finished the chef once again conveyed his good wishes. The limousine was idling at the door and when they were seated Ranger told Hector to take them back to the hotel so they could walk down the Via Veneto to Trevi Fountain. He had just given the order when his cell phone rang and everyone in the car fell silent. It was Tank. "Rangeman, I've got some bad news. We just got a call from the Agency and it seems they've identified another potential threat. This one is a woman from the U.S. We don't have the name yet though. CIA is supposed to get back to us soon with more information. Are you still coming back on Monday commercial?"

"Tank, when you get that call conference me on. In the meantime send the plane to pick us up Sunday afternoon at a local airport that can handle executive jets. Make sure it gets here at three o'clock; we should be finished at the Vatican around noon. I will leave our hotel reservations open, too. Cancel our flight reservations but do it just twenty-four hours before departure and ask the airlines if they can delay announcement of the cancellation. You and Lester need to meet us when we arrive and bring uniforms dressed with weapons and Velcro for all four of us. Did the Agency provide more information on the Mexican cartel and the new leader?" While Ranger was speaking on the phone he took Stephanie's hand in his and began to stroke her palm.

"Yes, it came in a little while ago, Boss. I'll send it to your laptops. Sylvio and Randy have been working on searches for additional background. I'll send that, too."

Ranger lowered the privacy window and ordered Woody to find a white commercial van for them and leave the limo in the hotel garage after we return from the Vatican. "Make sure the van is outfitted to handle disabled passengers and get us a wheelchair. Pick us up at the service entrance. Hector, snag one of the luggage carts. You'll help bring down our things. Sorry, Babe, but you will need to develop an illness Sunday after lunch. Tank, report back to me." Ranger disconnected.

Before raising the window Ranger said, "Woody, drive us down Via Veneto to the fountain. Dammit, we've had to change our plans too many fucking times because of that bastard. Stephanie and I are throwing coins in that fountain no matter what! It's tradition."

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Ranger woke the next morning thanking God he had chosen the restaurant in the hotel for their dinner tonight. This was their last night in Rome and he had made special and important arrangements for Stephanie. He did not want it interrupted. Sliding from under his Babe's body with care, he headed for the bathroom.

After dealing with his morning routine, Ranger left the bedroom intending to order coffee, fruit and pastries from room service when his phone rang. It was Tank. "Rangeman, I've made all the arrangements for you. Even the airline security chief understood our request to delay notification once I explained the potential danger and suggested they unobtrusively search the plane for explosives and tampering. He told me to tell you how much they appreciate your concern for the other passengers.

"The plane will land at Ciampino Airport at 3 pm your time. Ciampino is 15 km from where you are—say 20 minutes by car—and the van is white with no markings. I'll let you know the jet's location at the airport as soon as I know it.

"Carlos, try to have a good time before you get on that plane. You're going to have a lot on your plate once you land in Trenton…mostly reassuring clients that Rangeman can still meet their needs once its corporate offices are moved to Miami. I'm not sure how that got out but this situation needs damage control that only you can handle."

Ranger disconnected and shook his head. Only Trenton; the town had an underground communication system any city would envy. Remembering he still needed to order breakfast he called room service then answered a knock on the door. When he opened it, Hector handed him three packages. "They've all been swept."

Ranger nodded then with a smile on his face he closed the door. Hector should take pictures of her tonight, she would be enchanting. He needed to order champagne for them about two hours before their reservations. He really hoped she would understand.

When room service delivered the meal, Carlos knew it was time to wake Stephanie. Wow, tough duty. He wanted them to get in as much shopping today as possible. They were collecting pieces for their house in Miami to remind them of their honeymoon.

Opening the door to their bedroom he found her snuggled under the covers. Carlos began by kissing the tip of her nose whispering, "Wake up, amada, coffee's here" then getting out of the way. Steph rolled right out of bed, stood and shuffled to the dining room while muttering, "Kay," another of his favorite Babe-isms.

After sniffing the air, smiling and, with unerring accuracy, picking up her cup, she peered at him and murmured, "Mornin'." Ranger shook his head and grinned. It seemed the excitement was already gone from their marriage when sex is outranked by a cup of java. Yeah, right, don't think so. Although making love with his Babe was beyond exciting, it was superseded by Babe herself. His life would never be dull and he couldn't wait.

They had shopped for hours until they had to return to get dressed for dinner. Stephanie was in a shopper's paradise. She had found lamps, a master bedroom suite, all dining room furnishings, a huge, oriental-style silk rug in muted colors with all the Roman masterpieces pictured around the edges, scenes like the coliseum, Pieta, Mona Lisa, and Sistine Chapel. There were thirty masterpieces in all. The items would be shipped to RangeMan Miami. It had been a very expensive but productive day.

Champagne was chilling when they arrived. Carlos poured a glass for each of them, put his hand on Steph's elbow and conducted her to their bedroom. She looked at the two gift boxes on the bed and turned to her husband. "What are those?"

"These are two of the final three birthday gifts I have for you. They are your clothing for tonight's dinner."

"Carlos, you bought me hosiery and shoes to wear? What kind of restaurant is this?"

He chuckled and attempted to correct her. "Babe, this is not hosiery. It's your dress for the evening."

Stephanie's eyes widened and she shook her head saying, "That's impossible! No dress could fit in there!"

"Yes, it can. _Con permiso?_" Carlos opened the small box to show what appeared to be an opaque black silk scarf. "A well-known couturier from Milan made this for you. It's rather unusual. After your bath I'll show you how to arrange it."

Stephanie was still standing there with her mouth open when her maid came in to inform her that the bath was ready. She shook her head in wonder and muttered, "What in the world has that man done now?"

Bathed, perfumed, made up and her crazy hair in a perfect chignon Stephanie was ready to see the miracle of the scarf dress. She sat on the bed in a robe while Carlos shook out the black material and laid it on the bed. It looked like just a piece of cloth. He opened a small box and pulled out what appeared to be two diamond tennis bracelets with a "C" at each end, but when Carlos showed her the "tennis bracelets," she realized they were each a pin that looked like an elongated "S."

"Now, let me show you how this works." Taking her hand and bringing her to her feet, Carlos removed her robe, wrapped the silk cloth around her body and pulled two corners over her left shoulder pinning the curved ends to each corner. He then pulled five or so inches of the cloth edges together at her left hip beginning about three inches below her waist and pinned them. The dress was simply a piece of black silk only held together by two diamond pins.

Stephanie turned to look in the mirror. She was speechless. The dress draped over her breast, under her right arm and up across her back. It was open under her left arm to the pin at her hip then open down to the bottom hem. The body of the pin between the two curved ends became her shoulder strap and the vertical pin placed at her hip captured the edges.

The hem brushed the top of her feet. Steph braced herself on Carlos' shoulder as he helped her into her shoes—black Gucci sandals with a tiny strap at her toes and around her ankle on four-inch spike heels. A small diamond "S" joined the ankle straps on the outside. Carlos rose to his feet, bowed and offered his arm saying, "Come, mi amor, it's time."

When the maitre d' escorted Carlos and Stephanie to their table, all conversation in the room stopped. Diners were stunned watching the handsome Cuban in a black Armani tuxedo and the beautiful woman in an incredible "barely there" black silk dress. The couple was seated at a table with a window looking out on a pool bordered by the Borghese Gardens.

After the sommelier delivered their wine, Stephanie studied the menu. Although she spoke Italian almost fluently she was unfamiliar with the dishes. With a small cough she asked Carlos if he would help her with her order. "What are you having?"

"I think lobster salad in a martini cup; tacconelle pasta with a small octopus, chick peas and rosemary; grilled sea bass with grilled vegetables then a mango and lemon grass parfait with wild berries sauce for dessert."

"You're having dessert? What has come over you?"

"It is our last night out before heading home and we're in one of the most spectacular restaurants in Italy. I'm celebrating with you in every way. Now, do you have any preferences?"

"Not really but I would rather have the main course be something other than seafood, please."

Taking a moment to review the menu Carlos said, "How about warm asparagus in puff pastry with 'Maltese' sauce, chilled tomato cream with steamed red prawns, mustard glazed filet of beef with caramelized vegetable leaves then strawberry and mint soup with chocolate ice cream for dessert?"

Stephanie looked up at her husband with a wicked little grin. "Yum, that sounds delicious. I'll try to keep the moaning down to a dull roar."

As all the dishes were delivered, Steph tried hard to keep her promise but failed miserably. When the sommelier served the sweet wines with their desserts, she thought Carlos seemed nervous. She worried that he had bad news about their plans for tomorrow. "What's wrong?"

Carlos smiled and shook his head. When had she begun to read his moods so well? "Nothing's wrong, querida, but I have a gift for you and I hope you will understand and accept it." Stephanie's face reflected the uncertainty she was feeling. "Babe, all the other gifts I have given you are because I love you and think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. This gift is for your protection."

Raising his hand Carlos stopped her from interrupting and pulled a ring from his pocket. "Please let me finish. I had this ring made especially for you for a reason. When I put it on your finger, I want you to promise me you will never take it off unless something happens to me. Wait, here's why. Read the inside of the band."

Stephanie took the ring in her hand. It was platinum with what looked like baguette diamonds channel set all the way around the half inch band. Inside some words and numbers were engraved but she couldn't make them out with tears in her eyes.

Raising her chin and wiping her cheek with his thumb, Carlos spoke. "Sweetheart, don't cry. I just want to make sure you are taken care of if anything happens to me. Probating a will can take forever especially if there's a large estate involved. It shouldn't be contested but just the inventory could take a long time. I don't know if Tank, Bobby and Lester will still be with us or how many people will make up our family. To make sure you are provided for should this happen I've placed five million dollars in a numbered Swiss bank account in your name, Stephanie Manoso.

"This is an eternity ring and says: My love for eternity, Carlos. The second line is the account number: 22-23-8-9-10-12-09-26 Z. The numbers have significance: 2223 is Babe, 8 and 10 are yours and my birth months, 9 is our wedding anniversary month, 12 is the day of each, 09 is this year and 26 is CM. The "Z" represents the bank, the Bank of Zurich. This way you will have funds available to you until my assets are turned over after the probate hearing. Stephanie, this is very important to me. Please accept it." Picking up Steph's right hand, he placed the ring on her pinkie finger and a kiss on the knuckle.

Stephanie's eyes were flooded with tears that coursed down her cheeks. She stuttered, "Carlos, please don't make me wear this. Can't we put it in a safety deposit box or the safe instead?"

"Babe, deposit boxes are locked down until probate. Items in the safe will be inventoried and turned over with the rest of the assets. Also, if it's on your finger, no one will be able to see the engraving. These are the reasons I have arranged it like this. Look at it as a way to keep our children safe."

"All right, Carlos, I'll do it for our family's sake; but I would like it to have a more positive message as well. Could we have it set inside a platinum sleeve so we can engrave the birthdates of our children?"

"That's a wonderful idea, querida. We'll drive up to New York and have it done at Tiffany's when we get back to Trenton. _Gracias, bebe,_ you're looking at a very relieved man."

"In that case, Mr. Manoso, I would dearly love to go back to our room and celebrate the last night of our honeymoon in style. What do you think?"

"My thoughts exactly, Mrs. Manoso, I want to take that gorgeous dress off you and worship your beautiful body in every possible way."

Once they entered the suite Carlos swept Stephanie up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He slowly removed their shoes and when she stood before him, he slipped the pin from her shoulder and the gown pooled at her feet. Stephanie removed his tie and the studs from his shirt while he dropped his jacket and trousers to the floor.

Their honeymoon was not only stressful at times but Woody and Hector were always close by. Stephanie wanted to feel as she did when they were unconscious in the hospital and on their wedding night. She murmured in his ear, "I need us to be as one tonight, Carlos." He knew what she was saying because he felt the same.

Both crawled in the middle of the bed. Carlos lifted Stephanie then placed her on his lap, entering her. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his hair. Meanwhile he took her curls in his hands, lowering his lips to hers for a gentle kiss. As the kiss ended they gazed into each other's eyes and rocked together in a slow motion. This wasn't about love or passion or release but spiritual connection, the mating of their souls.

Sunday dawned when Carlos and Stephanie finally dropped into an exhausted sleep. They had made love for hours the night before. Rolling out of bed Carlos carried Steph to the shower; the mass was scheduled to begin at 9:30.

Once coffee lent more clarity to the morning, Woody escorted them down to the limousine idling at the hotel entrance with Hector behind the wheel. When seated they rode to St. Peter's Basilica. Neither of them had ever been to a liturgical mass as it is performed for the clergy. Afterward they knelt to kiss the papal ring and His Holiness blessed them and their marriage in the name of the Trinity.

The audience was brief. They were provided with a photograph in remembrance which showed Carlos and Stephanie kneeling before the Pope while Hector and Woody stood in the background. Touring the museums in the Vatican, discovering Michelangelo's work on the Sistine Chapel and seeing all the sculptures and paintings everywhere they looked left both Carlos and Stephanie in awe. Words were not adequate to describe the depths of their emotion. Woody and Hector followed behind them, speechless.

Returning to the hotel in silence everyone realized this odyssey was now at an end. Today they would escape to Trenton and there begin their lives and work. It was time for lunch and Steph's contrived illness.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

Ranger contacted Sig. Vitali, manager of the hotel, and explained that his wife had become quite ill after lunching in their suite. He told the manager that a vehicle had already been secured to transport Manoso to her physician at a nearby clinic. While Ranger was talking on the phone Hector and Woody avoided the security cameras and removed their luggage from the suite. Woody then delivered a wheel chair for Steph's use. Ranger commented further to Vitali that it was their hope to return to the hotel later that evening to collect their things prior to meeting their flight the next day. Finally, he assured the manager that this in no way diminished their opinion of the hotel or the pleasure of their stay.

Stepping behind Stephanie, who made a soft moan from time to time, Ranger nuzzled her curls and wheeled her out of the room. Ranger, Steph and Woody exited the service elevator, Hector lowered the van's ramp and Steph was immediately pushed into the truck. A moment later they were speeding toward Ciampino Airport.

Ranger called Tank to tell him they were on their way and he still needed the location of the plane's hangar. Tank replied, "Boss, the plane has now left that hangar and is waiting on the taxi way for 12R to take you all aboard. We put the uniforms, weapons, utility belts and Velcro vests on the jet before it left. Santos is also aboard. He will bring you and Bombshell up to speed on RangeMan, Trenton, Miami, the conference in Cancun, identifiable threats and all the rest. He has a list of the Trenton clients who need to be reassured. Talk to you when you're in the air."

After disconnecting the call, Ranger repeated the plane's location and that Santos was waiting for them. The ride back home was stacking up to be a long business meeting. "Babe, it seems our flight will be all work and planning. I guess our honeymoon is over."

Stephanie slipped her hands in his hair and peered into his saddened eyes. "_Solamente si lo permitimos_,_ mi esposo. Estoy mas que dispuesto a trabajar."_ (Only if we permit it, my husband. I am more than ready to work.) Ranger laughed aloud and pulled her onto his lap for a hug while Hector grinned back at her in the mirror. Maybe her Spanish language skills were getting better. Who knew?

The van came to a stop at the boarding stairs and Lester flew down the steps. Throwing open the side panel doors he scooped Stephanie into his arms and swung her around before dropping a kiss on her cheek. "Beautiful, it has been too long. Next time you go on a honeymoon you have to take me with you! RangeMan isn't the same without you there!"

Ranger scowled as Steph put her arms around Lester's neck and peppered his face with tiny kisses. "Les, we've had a wonderful time—when the damned killers left us alone—but I've really missed all of you, too. How is everyone?"

Before Lester could respond Ranger pulled Stephanie from his grasp and growled, "Mine." Hector and Woody grinned at each other. Looked like things were going back to normal.

Hector, Woody and Lester quickly transferred everything from the van into the luggage hold. Ranger spoke to the pilots then dropped into a reclining seat beside Steph, securing their seatbelts. It was only minutes until they were airborne, unbelted and rummaging through the galley for food and drink. Excitement had everyone trying to speak at once as they gathered around the conference table.

After a few moments Ranger barked at Lester, "Report." Stephanie leaned back in her seat with a soft smile. Ah, here we go.

Lester passed a file to each person then opened his own. "The first information you need to know is that several clients, here is the list, have called RangeMan Trenton in a panic wondering what will happen to them if you move to Miami permanently. Obviously, Tank, Bobby and I have tried to reassure each of them but they only want to hear it from you, Ranger. As you can see, there are about twenty names on that list, so you're going to be tied up in meetings for a few weeks. You need something, Steph?"

"Yeah, Lester, can't we throw a cocktail party for all the security clients of RangeMan Trenton so that the message can be delivered all at once? Maybe Ella could help."

Ranger smiled down at Stephanie and raised her hand to his lips. "This is one of the many reasons why I love you. You take an impossible situation, simplify it and provide an enjoyable solution. Babe, when we get home could you take the lead on this? Maybe we could make it happen on Friday or Saturday."

Lester grinned, "Tank will be overjoyed. He's been worried to death about it. Now, next on my agenda is to present the latest in RangeMan organization charts. Boss, we really need some guidance here to finalize the job descriptions for everybody in the company, especially since they need to be complete before the Cancun conference."

Ranger gave a slight nod and once again addressed Stephanie, "Babe, HR is part of your division. How about we call an executive team meeting which would include you, me, Lester, Tank, Bobby, Hal, and Sylvio? Since Junior has expertise in human resources, maybe he could facilitate the meeting. That way we could all hammer out the new positions. I want each division and office head to review this chart as it applies to his or her areas of responsibility then submit corrections or changes as well as drafted job descriptions for their staff prior to the exec. meeting. Let's try to schedule that meeting the first part of next week."

After making a few more notes, Lester continued, "Ranger, you and Steph are going to have to have a heart-to-heart with Vinnie. He's making noises about selling his business off since both of you are moving away. Tank practically interrogated Lula about how this information got out onto the streets. She said both she and Connie could swear on the life of her Firebird that they haven't discussed it with anyone—just among themselves."

Stephanie giggled and looked at Ranger, "Considering how often my duck-abusing cousin bugs Connie's desk I suspect our discussion with him should include the definition of 'confidentiality.' What do you think, Batman?"

"I think we should buy the damn business, put Connie in charge and move toward doing bond enforcement for all the bonding agencies in the area. Babe, that's also one of your areas of responsibility, and the formula can extend to the other offices. Hopefully then the weasel can retire and cruise with his wife to their hearts' content."

Even though they weren't flying against the sun some jet lag was beginning to set in for all the passengers. Ranger looked around the table. "I want to postpone the meeting until we've had some sleep. Santos, call Tank and bring him up to speed. Hector, Woody, you guys look like you're about to drop. Go get some shuteye." Pulling Steph up by her hand, Ranger whispered, "Babe, I need you," then escorted her to the bedroom.

No one heard a quiet voice say, "Yeah, man, you've never seen anything like it. We were making great headway on our agenda when the Boss postponed the meeting and took Bombshell to bed. Fuckin' amazing!"

Four hours later Ranger's phone rang. Sitting up in bed but careful not to disturb Stephanie he took the call. It was Tank, again. "Explain."

"Did I wake you, Rangeman?"

"Fuck off, Pierre, payback on this one will be _very_ ugly."

"Gotcha. Sorry, Boss, but we just got more intel from the Agency. They weren't happy about telling us, but when I told them you wanted to be conferenced on they couldn't talk fast enough. It seems the woman who is after you is one of theirs gone rogue. Called her a 'DC1 level threat.' I'm faxing the file on her as I speak. Call me back after you and Bombshell have had a chance to review it." Ranger disconnected. Great, a female CIA espionage agent gone rogue. Babe will have a fit.

Stephanie could smell coffee and eased herself awake. She rolled off the bed and staggered to the "intimate" bathroom that was just big enough to fit a waif. Her reflection wasn't all that screech worthy so she splashed some water in her face and headed toward the glorious aroma. Someone toasted some bagels and laid out lox and shmears. She just loved these guys.

Lester poured her some coffee and passed the sugar and cream. "We don't have any donuts, Beautiful, sorry."

"In the last several weeks, Les, I've found that a lot of places don't have donuts, but what they do have is just as good or better. I think a bagel with wild blueberry shmear is calling my name."

Ranger joined them, called the meeting back to order and slid a file over to Stephanie. "I just talked to Tank. The hitter has been identified. She's a CIA agent gone rogue."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Babe, that this woman was trained as an espionage agent at Langley by the CIA. Her skills should be high level and across the board. Those skills include computer hacking, tactical and strategic weapons proficiency, explosives, counterfeiting both currency and ID documents, several schools of martial arts, hand-to-hand, technical telecommunications ability and assassination."

Steph's eyes flew wide open as she gasped, "Dear God in Heaven, Carlos! Do they at least know where she is?"

Taking her hand Ranger murmured, "No, querida, not at the moment; but the CIA is running all the travel data now. We should know before we land in Trenton. Hector, ask the pilot how long before we land."

When Hector returned with the pilot' message they were three hours out, Ranger turned to face Lester. "Santos, what's left on your agenda?"

"We've covered most of the major items but I want to bring you both up to speed on your families. Ricardo, Olivia and Abuela Rosa have already moved to Miami. The house is in Coral Gables and RangeMan Miami installed an extensive new security system on the property. That's all the good news except, Steph, your mom has made some overtures toward having a relationship with you. She spoke with Mary Lou, Lula and Connie asking how you are doing and did they think you both would accept a dinner invitation when you got back."

Stephanie yelled, "What?" and studied the sky outside her window. When Ranger looked at her with raised eyebrow, she sighed, "I thought maybe we entered some alternate universe. I can't even imagine her behaving like that!"

"Maybe your dad was able to get through to her after he got back from Italy."

"Carlos, do you want to accept an invitation from her?"

"Of course, amante, she has held out the olive branch. The least we can do is take it. I want the relationship with your family to be as good as we can make it. Your dad and grandmother both love us, wouldn't it be great if your mom and sister could, too?" Pulling her into his lap, Ranger said, "Come on, Babe, we need to change into work clothes then study this file before we land."

Ranger's phone rang just as the pilot announced their approach. Tank spoke, "Ranger, Linda Hatfield is scheduled to arrive at Newark Airport in an hour on a Continental flight. Guess she decided to try her luck here since she couldn't find you in Rome. You, Steph and the guys might want to get here in a hurry." After disconnecting, Ranger gave Stephanie the information and instructed Santos to expedite their departure for RangeMan once they were on the ground.

It was drizzling rain in Trenton as the jet rolled to a stop then was surrounded by a sea of black. Lester paused when he walked through the door, pointed at Bobby and circled his index finger. After him came Ranger and Stephanie followed by a roaring cheer from all the men below them. A tight smile appeared on Ranger's face while Stephanie laughed through her tears. They were home.


End file.
